Calling from the Ashes
by Mack.The.Awesome.19
Summary: Breanna Ulrey had always hoped she would be able to get away from the pain and suffering she had endured throughout her childhood. After years of obstacles, a miracle finally opens up her world to more opportunities than she could ever dream of. The only thing standing in her way, though, is herself. Post BD.
1. Chapter One: Breaking Free

**_A/N_ _:_** _Here we are with the newly revised first chapter of 'Calling from the Ashes'! I hope you all enjoy it. I haven't felt this satisfied with a chapter for this story in a while. There a lot of changes in this chapter, but in the later chapters, the changes are minimal. Review and let me know what you think! If you have any questions or comments PM me and I will get back to you as soon as I can._

 _If you or someone you know is being abused by a partner, parent, or family member you can call these numbers:_ The National Domestic Violence Hotline: 1-800-799-SAFE (7233), Childhelp National Child Abuse Hotline: 1-800-422-4453, National Sexual Assault Hotline: 1-800-656-4673. There is also a Text Line that you can text if you have anxiety or are unable to call, called Crisis Text Line. You text HOME to 741741 for free, 24/7 crisis support in the US. _Please stay safe and healthy, and I hope you all have a long and happy life._

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL, MENTAL, AND SEXUAL ABUSE, MANIPULATION, CRUDE LANGUAGE, AND TRIGGERING IMAGERY. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS OR DO NOT ENJOY IT, DO NOT READ.**

* * *

Chapter One.

* * *

 _Breanna's POV:_

It had been months since I had left this house, four long months since I tasted the outside air and felt the sun on my skin. Everything had gone awry since May after I had made the decision to move in with William. How could it all go to shit like this?

We had been dating for two years and it had been perfect in the beginning. He was the light of my life, my savior you could say. A few months into the relationship he started to get violent. It was a slap here, a yank of my arm there. I hadn't taken it seriously because I dealt with that daily from my mother. But then it turned into full out beatings. I tried to break up with him and move on, but he always knew how to get under my skin and keep me compliant. William had me wrapped around his finger and he used that to his advantage.

He would always say that if I left he would kill his family; his younger sister, Emily who wouldn't hurt a fly and his niece and nephew who had just started to experience life. He even threatened his elderly grandmother who suffered from dementia.

Like an idiot, I stayed. I dealt with it all. And I still loved him despite what he put me through. Even when he tied me up for the night after going out to drink with his friends, even when he used me for his own personal pleasure over and over and I screamed no until my voice grew hoarse. I said no so many times; _how could he have not heard me?_

Tonight, was another night one of those nights where I was left bound to his office chair. William had left to go drink with his friend's hours ago and I was becoming restless. It had been two months ago since my last attempt at escaping, but that didn't matter to him.

 _Shit, shit, shit. Come on, stupid knot, just work with me already._ My trembling hands worked on the rough rope as I attempted to untie it. I hissed as it rubbed against the open wound across my wrist, causing more blood to leak down my arm. I just wanted to be able to move around. I hated being bound like some animal. Biting the inside of my cheek, I ignored the pain and tried again to free myself from my bounds. _Oh my god, please just work already!_

Then I heard the footsteps.

"Breanna, are you still awake?" I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat and felt beads of sweat drip down my forehead. _How had I not noticed he had gotten home?_ Had my thirst for freedom distracted me that much? Ignoring him, I yanked again on the stupid rope, feeling my stomach start to tighten from anxiety. _Come on, you stupid fucking knot! Untie already!_ The hair on the back of my neck stood at attention as his footsteps got louder, echoing in my ear as my chest started to tighten. _Fuck, fuck, please untie_. "Breanna?"

"I'm about to go to sleep, Will. Go to bed." I called into the dark doorway, cursing inwardly as my voice cracked. Hopefully, he was drunk enough not to ask questions, and do as I say.

But luck was never on my side it seemed.

"What did you just say to me? Did I just hear you order me?" Tears pricked my eyes as I felt despair sink into my bones. _Shit, shit, what have I done?_

"I didn't mean to order you, I just meant that you need your rest and-"

"Oh, I know what you meant. I don't need some bitch trying to order me around. If you hadn't noticed, I'm the only one of us to actually finish high school." His voice was slurred from the alcohol and he laughed wildly after he finished his sentence. Anger bubbled in my body, but I bit my lip to hold it in. _Don't say anything to provoke him. Keep your cool._ "Now go to bed, or I'll teach you not to mess with me."

"Yes, William." His footsteps lessened until I heard his bedroom door close and I was left with only the soft hum of the air conditioner turning on and off. I waited a couple of more minutes before trying at the knot again, the sound of my heart pounding in my ears and the feeling of fear in my bones. My lip broke in between my teeth and my mouth filled with blood.

No, I couldn't deal with anymore. It was now or never. If I could get out of these bindings I could walk out the front door and leave this shit hole.

Another half an hour passed until I got it loose, and ten more minutes until I felt safe enough to get up and move. After a couple of attempts to pull my arm free, it finally fell away, and I was left with a searing pain as the cold air hit my wound. Gritting my teeth, I looked at it more closely and inspected the deep wound the rope had made. I hope it's not infected.

With shaking hands, I pulled myself upright and slowly started to tiptoe out of the room, internally exploding as the old floor creaked. When a few minutes passed, and his door hadn't opened I started again, going extra slow as I walked past his doorway. Inside I could hear music playing and the hard blank of his softly humming. Hopefully, the music was loud enough to drown out my escape.

With a deep breath, my heart started to feel a little lighter. _I could do this. I could actually get out of here!_

When I made it to the living room all hell broke loose. With the new-found hope in my heart, I made a dangerous mistake. I wasn't watching where I was stepping and tripped over my feet into a table, knocking over a few pictures. As they shattered, I felt my life flash before my eyes. I knew I was done for. It was almost like life started to play in slow motion as his door flew open and he hit me, my teeth clanking together as blood spurted from my gums.

"What did I fucking tell you about disobeying me?"

"Will-" I was silenced as he punched me again, sending me falling back into the broken glass on the floor. "Please stop, I-"

"You knew exactly what you were doing." His hands gripped my wrists as he put them over my head, his knees digging into my stomach as he knelt on top of me. My heart felt like it was stopping as the minutes passed, his green eyes staring down at me blankly. This was almost worse than the beating; when he stared into my eyes like this I almost felt like I could forgive him like I could deal with another beating if I got to be with someone so beautiful. William, my William. Chiseled jaw, beautiful eyes. Soft lips I used to love to kiss. But he was a monster underneath the beauty, the niceness all a façade. I had been fooled, and now I was paying the price.

His jaw was clenched but his lips were pulled into a small smile, his dimple glowing in the dim light of the moon through the open window. How did it come to this? He had acted so great in the beginning. If only I hadn't said yes to that stupid date if only I hadn't been fooled. Then I wouldn't be in this mess.

Another punch broke me out of my thoughts, and my vision started to become blurry.

Even as he hurt me, I felt my mind wander, trying to escape the terrible moment I had put myself in. In present time I could taste the blood dripping from my lips, but in my memories, I could faintly remember the flavor of vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and Sundays with my grandmother.

* * *

When William finally pulled himself off me and went back to the bedroom, he left me to clean up the mess I made. He didn't bother to tie me back up; he knew I wouldn't try to run again.

There was no point. I would never get out.

I was going to die in this fucking house.

After a few minutes of aching peace, I pulled myself up and made my way into the bathroom, turning on the shower to clean myself. Tears sprung to my eyes and rolled down my bruised cheeks and I sobbed roughly, feeling my pain wash down the drain. I was so tired of fighting a losing battle; I'd probably never get out of this place. Even if I did, he would find me in a heartbeat and beat me until I learned my lesson again. My heart ached for my mother and my old home, and the comfort and safety that came with it. I used to think my mother was bad, but she was nothing compared to _him_.

I stepped out of the running water and dried myself before wrapping my long hair up in a fluffy pink towel. Slowly, I made my way to our bedroom, sighing with relief as I saw that he wasn't in his room. I quickly went to work putting on a bandage over the rope burns on my wrists and then put some makeup on to cover the bruises on my face. His sister, Emily, would be here in a few hours to drop off the kids, and I had to be presentable. She couldn't know, or we'd both be dead. With my makeup done, I slipped on some nice, light blue skinny jeans and a cream-colored turtleneck sweater. It was starting to get colder outside, and it was easier to hide the beatings now.

"Hurry and clean up your mess! I let you live here rent free, and this is how you pay me back?" Will hollered from the living room, and briskly I cleaned up my dirty clothes and towels and threw them in the laundry basket, letting my hair out to air dry before rushing into the living room. He sneered as he saw me, narrowing his eyes. "What's with that lipstick? You look like a cheap whore."

"You loved it yesterday-"

"Excuse me? Are you seriously giving me attitude even after you trashed my living room? I thought you would know your place by now." I looked down at my feet, suddenly feeling self-conscious. I was wearing a turtleneck; how slutty could I possibly look? "What are you waiting for? Clean up this mess!" With shaking hands, I went to work to make the living room look presentable.

It took a half an hour, but I finally swept up the last of the broken glass and wiped up the blood off the floor just in time to make breakfast for the kids. They were homeschooled, so I was their caretaker for most of the day while William worked.

Taking care of them had become my safe-haven, a break from the hell I went through. I really loved those kids and would protect them at all costs. They were another reason why I couldn't leave; I couldn't let them deal with Will. They were so young. No one should go through what I was going through.

Just as breakfast was finished, I heard a knock at the door. Will went to answer it, now dressed in fresh clothes and a fake innocent smile pasted onto his face. My stomach churned; he was so fake, everything about him was fake. How could I fall for such a lie?

The front door opened, and he hurriedly led Emily and the kids inside, a scarf around her neck and the children bundled up in their winter coats.

"Em, it's not even snowing yet. Katie looks like she's going to fall over." The girl toddled over to the couch close behind her brother, who helped her out of her coat before throwing it on the couch.

"It's thirty degrees outside, and I'm not having my kids getting sick."

Taking this as my cue to enter, I walked over and kneeled in front of the two children, grinning. "Kiddos, I made breakfast this morning." Johnny grimaced and sighed.

"I wanted hash browns from McDonald's." I ruffled his hair and chuckled, shaking my head.

"Sweetheart, you can't live off McDonald's."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Jojo, stop it! Not anything is a game!" Katie hollered before crawling onto the couch and laying on the plush cushions.

"You mean everything?" I teased her, and she just scrunched her nose up at me and glared before yanking the remote out of her brother's hand.

"Hey, I was about to watch Chalkzone!"

"I don't wanna watch stupid Chalkzone, I wanna watch Foster's!"

"Chalkzone isn't dumb, Foster's is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" I couldn't hold in the giggle as they glared at each other, almost looking like twins with their matching blonde hair and eyes.

"Guys, they're both great shows, and you can take turns watching them after you've finished your breakfast." Emily implored with a roll of her eyes and a grin. "Come here and give momma a hug and kiss. I've got to head to work now."

"Do you have to go, momma? Can't you stay and play with us?"

"We've been over this, honey. I have to go to work so that you can have those awesome action figures and Barbie's, right?" Both nodded, still looking distressed. My heart ached for them, I wish I could take away their pain. "Sunday we'll have a family day, and papa and I will be all yours."

"You really mean it, momma?"

"Sure do, baby." They both rushed over to her and hugged and sloppily kissed her cheeks before grabbing Will's hands and dragging him to the kitchen. "Love you both!"

"Love ya too!"

"Thank you for taking care of them, Breanna. I don't know what I'd do without you and my dork of a brother."

"Don't mention, I love them to pieces." We said our goodbyes and she left, and I let out a breath. Every time I saw her I wanted to scream what Will was doing to me, but I couldn't endanger her or her kids like that. Who knows what Will would do to them if they became witnesses to his abuse. The very thought of them coming to harm caused me to feel guilty for even thinking asking.

I couldn't even think about why I'd fought so hard to get away last night.

William walked out of the kitchen where the kids were loudly arguing about which Power Puff Girl was better and wrapped his long arms around my waist, pulling me tight against him. I fought the need to throw up and how much I wanted to melt into his touch and forget all the pain he put me through.

"You're so good with them," he whispered lowly in my ear, and a small smile tugged at my lips. "That's one of the reasons why I love you."

"I love you too." He softly pressed his lips against my cheek before pulling away and heading back towards the kitchen. Maybe it would be different now, maybe he would be better.

At the last second, he turned back around and exclaimed in a quiet voice, "I thought I told you to wipe off that lipstick. It makes you look trashy."

I was left dumbfounded and all hope left my body as quickly as it had come, and I felt like an idiot again. How foolish I was, how easily manipulated I was. One sweet gesture and I was putty in his hands again. _Why did I never learn?_

Brushing the tears that had started to fall, I quickly went into the bathroom and wiped off the lipstick, pausing to stare at myself in the mirror.

Perfect hair, perfect makeup. Perfect clothes.

 _Dead eyes_.

Everything looked perfect on the outside, except my eyes. They couldn't hide my emotion, no matter how hard I faked it. And I tried so hard to fake being happy all the time.

A rush of emotion hit me, and I softly cried, closing my eyes. I couldn't bear to look at myself; I was a shell of who I was.

Something needed to change, I needed to be myself again. But there was no hope, so salvation. What was I supposed to do when nothing went right?

As I stepped into the kitchen, my eyes took in William serving his niece and nephew. He smiled so sweetly at them and they ate it up like candy.

I sighed and walked back to the living room to hang up their winter coats. The children's laughter bounced off the walls and then William's joined in. I cringed at the thought of the monster that lay right beneath the surface.

I couldn't tell anyone and risk their safety, so I must grin and bear it. Swallow the pain.

Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath. Another day living in my own personal hell.

William's laugh echoed through the house again and my mind remembered the vicious punches he gave me only hours again.

The only friends I had were the demons in my head. And it would stay that way.

* * *

"You think you can just insult me like that in front of them?" Saliva flew from his mouth and landed on me as he screeched, his hand clutching my throat. "How fucking stupid are you?"

"I w-wasn't trying to upset you-" My words stopped in my throat as he smacked my cheek, causing a burning sensation to take over my face.

"Shut the fuck up!" His free hand flew down and unbuckled my jeans, ripping them down. A sob broke my throat and I gagged as he clutched my neck harder, squeezing the air out.

"Please, don't." I gasped out as I felt his hand pulling down my underwear, rubbing his hand over my naked skin. _Why did he have to do this? I didn't do anything wrong!_ I thrashed and attempted to kick him but only succeeded in hurting my already aching body. _Shit, shit! I can't let this happen!_

"This is what bad girls deserve." William's fingers slipped inside roughly, causing me to cry out. His green eyes sparkled at my yelp of pain and started moving harder, and it felt like my body was ripping apart. "If you had only listened none of this would have happened."

"I'm sorry, please stop! I'll be good next time." Tremors shot through my spine as he slipped his fingers out of me and unbuckled his jeans, letting them drop to the floor. I was frozen in fear as he rubbed himself against my entrance.

As he inflicted abuse on my body, my mind went somewhere else. Even with the pain that I felt I stayed still, knowing that whatever would happen if I tried to stop him would be much worse than this. What was I supposed to do? If I tried to fight him off I'd have to go through the pain of another beating, but this seemed like a much better option.

"Is this what you wanted? To be fucked?" He licked up the side of my face and I shuddered in disgust.

My imagination saved me from the horrors that I was dealing with, and I could feel no pain or unhappiness. In my memories, I could see a beautiful pink sky and my grandmother by my side. I wish I never had to wake up.

* * *

When he finished he yanked up his pants and left me naked and bleeding on my bed sheets. It was as if the world had stopped and I couldn't move, only cry as the pain overtook me. It felt as if hours passed before I got the urge to move, hissing in pain as I slowly lifted myself up. Without covering myself I trudged out of the room and down the hallway until I finally made my way to the bathroom. I didn't let myself cry until I stepped into the shower, making sure the sound of the pounding water drowned out my tears. I had been through this numerous time before, but after every time I felt like I was covered in dirt. How would I move on from this? If I ever finally did get away, who would even want me after I'd been used like this? No one wanted something reused or cheap. I would never be happy again.

With lavender scented soap, I scrubbed my body raw, trying to get off every single particle he had left on me. Looking down at myself, I could see all the disgusting marks I had. So many bruises and cuts that I lost count. Why did I put up with this? Besides the fact that he kept me here against my will, there had to be something I could do.

"Bre, are you done in there?" William's voice echoed through the door and I froze, my eyes widening. What did he want from me? Another round? I don't think my body could take that. I shivered as he kept talking, covering my arms tightly around my body as if to protect myself. "I made dinner." _Dinner? For me?_ A few minutes passed as I thought of a reply, too shocked to think. "Babe?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be coming out in a second," I said meekly, beginning to wash my hair. A little bit later I was finally clean and stepping out, drying my body and hair before wrapping my body in my robe. With shaking hands, I cursed myself for taking too long and finally unlocked and opened the door, my dark brown eyes were met with Will's green ones, now softer and warmer than I had seen in a long time. Without warning he pulled me close to him, strong arms wrapping around me as he kissed my forehead. My body betrayed me almost instantly and I melted into his sweet touch. After feeling so worthless for so long I gladly took to this, letting myself feel like I was hugging an actual nice boyfriend in a healthy relationship. It almost felt like when we first met; the tender kisses and our movie nights where he would cuddle me until I fell asleep. Until this moment I had no longer felt that same comfort, only aches, and pains. I was like a greedy addict, finally getting her fix. It made me sick to my stomach.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair, his voice husky and low. "You know how I get sometimes." _But that didn't make it right_ , I thought to myself. Another kiss, on this time on my cheek. "I promise never to do it again." I knew he was lying but I also knew if I didn't accept his words he would turn back to his old self right before my eyes.

"No, it was my fault." The words felt like vomit in my mouth even as a real smile covered my cheeks, which he kissed again. After a couple more thoughtful words, he led me to the living room, making sure I sat on the couch before setting a plate of French fries and chicken nuggets in my lap. We sat in silence, just eating the food he cooked and watching the monotonous television show he had put on. _What was it again, Supernatural? Will was into so many supernatural-themed shows that they all ran together now._ After I finished my food I made a move to stand and attempted to take his plate from his hand but was pushed back down and had both dishes taken from me before I could blink.

"No, I'll get that. You just sit down and relax, sweetheart." _Sweetheart?_ As he disappeared into the kitchen a shudder racked my body and I felt bile at the back of my throat. _What was he playing at? Was he testing me, and would he teach me a lesson later? Shit, no, what is going on?_ I wasn't going to say anything, though. It was better dealing with this than the latter. He stepped back into the room seconds later and pulled me into his arms forcefully. "God, I love you." His lips contacted with my cheek from behind and I fought the urge to jump away.

"I love you, too." My voice was uncertain as his lips trailed down my neck and I bit my lip to keep from crying out, my hands clenched in my lap. Memories flashed in my head, and panic started to fester into my belly.

"We haven't made love like that in weeks. I'm so glad I got to share it with you." It felt like the whole world was crashing down inside of me, but on the outside, I was grinning at him. Making love; what a bunch of bullshit. William knew what he was doing, his mind couldn't be that messed up. I looked into his eyes, looking for a trace of guilt; something to tell me he wasn't being totally serious. White hot fear raced through my body as he just looked at me with adoring love, his hand clenched a little too tight on my arm while he made his assault on my throat. "How about we have a second go?"

At his words I let my body go limp and he came around from the other side, pulling my pajama top up as he licked up my breast. A tear rolled down my cheek, but I stayed silent, my brain going to another place. This was all I was good for, right? Some toy to play with whenever he chooses to. This was my life, and it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

* * *

Two days passed before the beatings started again, this time becoming worse and worse until I blacked out between them. Time meant nothing to me; all I felt was agony and fists pounding against my body. Having the old William back was just a broken dream; I was stupid to hope it would last.

"You like that, slut? You like it when I fuck you?" I felt like a cheap toy as he took up the spaces he wasn't hurting with his fists, with his private part. It had become routine for me; I didn't even fight it anymore. He had never been this rough, but with his niece and nephew being at their grandparents for the week, he didn't have to hide any of the marks. No one would question why clumsy Breanna busted her nose for the fourth time, or why her leg was misshapen from the impact she took from the vase that she had bumped into. At first, I tried to fight, but it was futile. The only thing that would make this go by faster was letting it happen.

"Please stop." My voice cracked as I spoke for the first time in days, attempting to stop the assault he was doing inside me. "Will-"

"Do you ever learn to keep that big mouth of yours shut?" In an instant he covered my mouth and rammed into me harder, his breaths becoming ragged as he started becoming closer to his release. I felt as if I would split in two. _Why did I have to be so stupid? I knew this would happen, he always wins._ Tears ran down my cheeks while I sobbed into his palm, the dam breaking on my emotions as they flooded out of me. I would always lose if he had this power over me. A moan shot out of his mouth as he started rutting faster, finally meeting his peak. A few minutes later he pulled out and removed himself from on top of me, standing up and stretching his pale muscles. Freckles peppered his skin, and they reminded me of a better time; a time where I had kissed each one before we made love for the first time. And look at me now, nothing but a used-up whore all purple and blue. He grinned at me as he pulled his jeans up, swiftly yanking his shirt back on before heading towards the door. William stopped mid-step and turned back towards me, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"This wouldn't be happening if you would just listen to me for once." Then the bedroom door slammed shut, the lock clicking before he stepped out. I lay in agony as my vision becomes blurry, his words bouncing back and forth before my eyes. _Maybe if I just listened none of this would happen. I could try and be a better girlfriend from now on, and then he'd be a better boyfriend again._ I smiled lamely as my vision grew black, and finally, I was asleep.

* * *

"Will?" He had his back to me, his fingers typing diligently onto the black keyboard. I knew he would be mad at me for interrupting him while he was working, but I had to take this chance. They paused for a second, his clean nails shining in the light of the lamp on his desk. Then he continued typing, completely ignoring me. Fear choked me, but I swallowed it down, psyching myself up for it. _Come on, you need to do this. You could be really sick, and he needs to let you get checked out_. I breathed in deeply and blinked a couple of times before speaking again.

"William?"

"Yes?" His voice sharp and shaky, as if he was holding the rage he was going to unleash once he was done working. I felt tears prick my eyes, but I wiped them away with my fingertips.

"I think I'm sick. I need to go to the hospital to get checked out."

"How can you be sick? I always make sure you're properly taken care of. Have you been doing something you aren't supposed to? Is that why you're sick?" Will swiveled his chair around to face me, jaw clenched and green eyes hard like steel. I shivered and shook my head, clasping my fingers together tightly in front of me.

"No, I haven't done anything I wasn't supposed to. I've just been feeling ill for the past few days and then this morning I got sick in the bathroom-"

"Did you clean it up?"

"Of course."

"How did you clean it up?" _Always the perfectionist_ , I thought to myself grimly.

"I bleached the toilet and floor and then lit a candle to cover the smell." I stepped closer to him, trying to smile even through the terror I felt inside. "I decided to clean the whole bathroom afterward so its sanitary for you."

"Good girl." With a disgruntled sigh, he stood from his chair and came over to me, holding his hands against my cheeks before pulling me into a soft kiss. My heart felt like it would break through my rib cage and fly through my chest. It could have been hours or just mere minutes before he pulled away, I had no idea, but when he did his face was plastered with a perfect chiseled grin. "If you are feeling this ba, of course, course we will go to the hospital. I'll schedule an appointment after I'm done. Okay, sweetheart?"

"Okay. Thank you." Then he went back to his chair and sat down, and I took that as my cue to leave. When I was back in the living room tears suddenly flooded from my eyes and splattered down my cheeks, a river of emotion flowing through me.

What was I doing? Taking orders from him like a dog. Treating him with the utmost kindness while he shits all over me. What kind of respect did I have for myself to keep going through this? I love him, I really did, and I wanted him to love me too. But I also hated him so much and wished I could just leave him and never have to deal with him again. I swallowed the cries that threatened to break free and breathed in a couple of shallow breaths, trying to calm myself before he heard me. If I pulled him out of his concentration again he would have my head; literally.

* * *

The pristine air of the hospital tickled my nose as I breathed it in, relaxing my hand into William's as we waited for the doctor to come into the room. It had been a week since I had told William I had been sick, and finally, I was getting in to see his family doctor. Dr. Paul Jacob Walter was a balding man in his mid-sixties who always had a smell of peppermint and freshly brewed coffee, the latter of which had yellowed his teeth. He smiled at me kindly and lightly pushed William away from the exam table, getting out his usual equipment.

"So, you've been feeling sick lately, yes?" I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by William's harsh voice, his green eyes lit with fire.

"She's been throwing up for a couple of days."

"Have you had sexual intercourse the past couple of months, Ms. Ulery?" My cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he spoke, hands clasping together tightly as a rush of fear raced through me.

"Yes." His eyes flickered at me for a second before he brushed it off, a small smile appearing on my face.

"I'm going to need you to take a couple of tests for me. William, can you step out for a while?"

"Why do I have to leave?" I glanced down at my hands, twiddling my fingers absentmindedly. I would be paying for this later; I knew that much just by his tone.

"Just protocol."

"I'll be right outside, okay? Just do what the doc says." My eyes stayed down as he kissed my forehead and left, the door slamming behind him. After a couple of more minutes, I looked up, my body relaxing as Dr. Walter smiled kindly at me.

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions. Can you answer them for me?" I nodded. "How are you feeling at the moment?"

"Slightly nauseous and achy." The achiness came from burning this morning's toast, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Have your breasts been tender or do they feel sore?"

"Yes, really bad actually." _What was he getting at?_

"Have you been sleeping a lot more?"

"When I'm able to." Which was barely, since I was always either cleaning, cooking, or filling out paperwork for William. Not to mention the pain he inflicted on me daily.

"And you've been vomiting a lot?"

"Yeah, a couple times a day." He smiled knowingly, and I gave him a confused glance, anxiousness flooding my system. "So, what do I have? Is it serious?"

"It depends on how you look at it." My heart beat loudly in my ears and my throat started to close. Depends on how I look at it? What does that mean? The flu, a common cold, something worse? His warm, wrinkled hand clasped my shoulder and I jumped before relaxing, attempting to give him a smile. "I'm going to have to run some tests to be sure, but-"

"But what?" I cut him off loudly, clasping my hand over my mouth as I realized my mistake. He gave me another grin before starting out the door.

"I will send in some nurses to do the tests, so just sit tight." I nodded and looked down at my pale hands, twiddling my fingers together again. "Oh, and Ms. Ulery?" He waited until he had my attention, a small smile on his face. "Congratulations, you are going to be a great mother."

* * *

 _No, no, no._ All I could think was that one word, my brain frozen in shock as my body took over the work for me. After a blood test and a urine test the facts were clear, I was pregnant. I should be happy; no, ecstatic. But all I felt was a terrible dread. What was I going to do? I couldn't have a child in this environment. Well, if you keep it, a voice muttered in my head. Would I be keeping it? I was sure I didn't want an abortion; this baby deserved a chance at life. Another option was adoption, but I'm sure Will wouldn't want anyone else to raise his child.

"Oh no, what am I going to do." I sobbed pathetically in my hands, snot, and tears mixing together.

"Honey?" Will asked from outside the door, a hard edge to it as he knocked lightly. After we had gotten home I had locked myself in the bathroom and had not come out since. It was around six and I would have to start making dinner soon, but all I wanted to do was hide away until I could figure out what to do. "Breanna, answer me"

"I'll be right out to start on dinner."

"Don't forget to put on more makeup. You cried it all off." His footsteps echoed away from the door quickly as I covered my mouth to hide my sobs, more tears trickling down my cheeks like a leaky faucet. What was I going to do? I couldn't live like this anymore. It was different when it was just me; I had nothing to offer the world, and I wouldn't be missed. But this baby, this sweet and innocent little baby could turn out to something extraordinary, and I couldn't be the reason he or she wouldn't succeed. I would have to find a way out and fast. But first I would need to plaster a happy face and cook my lovely boyfriend dinner. Swallowing my sadness, I cleaned my face and put on some fresh makeup, brushing out my long, dark hair and brushing my teeth before leaving the bathroom.

William's eyes grew dark as he took me in, causing me to cringe inwardly.

He stood up slowly and sauntered over to me, long arms wrapping themselves around me as his large hands grasped my buttocks. I yelped in surprise, closing my eyes shut tightly. William's cold lips kissed my collarbone, and then my neck as I swallowed my fear.

His breath was ragged as he spoke, "You know we haven't had any fun in a while. How about we just order a pizza and go back to the bedroom?" I couldn't do that, not with this baby living inside my stomach. Who knows what could happen when he's in the moment. Choking and punching me during sex? That was just the beginning.

"I don't think that's such a-" He cut me off with his lips, tongue shooting into my mouth as he tasted my freshly cleaned teeth. I grunted in surprise, my hands balling into fists as I fought the urge to push him off, fear for my unborn child rivaling my anger. He pulled away after a few seconds, his eyes staring black holes into me.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"I said turn around." In seconds, I was flipped around, my hands slapping against the counter. He pressed my body down until my butt was in the air, and I knew it was over from that moment. My jeans were yanked down, along with my fraying underwear, and his hand slapped against the cold flesh of my bottom. "Yes, bend over just like that."

"Please don't do this." I moved to stand back up, but he pushed me back down, my head knocking against the counter. Should I fight back and potentially get hurt, or let him have his way and deal with the damage that comes with that? I didn't want to hurt my baby, but both situations seemed to be able to do just that. My body was trembling as he licked the shell of my ear, my cries seemingly floating away from his. "William, don't."

"I've been waiting all day to enjoy this." He unzipped his jeans and let them fall to his ankles, positioning himself behind me. This was the last moment I would have to escape before he started his abuse. It was now or never.

"You can't do this, I won't let you." I gasped as I felt him inside of me, a sob choking my throat. I lifted my head to turn and look behind me, his green eyes making me flare with anger. "You aren't going to hurt me anymore!"

"I will do whatever the hell I want with you and you won't do a damn thing." The words left his throat as he slammed my head back onto the counter, blood dripping from a newly formed cut. Without warning he started to assault me, causing me to scream out in agony. Anger flooded into my veins as he took advantage of me, my body trembling harshly.

"Stop it! No, you can't do this! I won't let you!" His hand wrapped around my hair and yanked it back, my pale neck open for his mouth to spread disgusting hickey on it. "Get off me!"

"Shut the fuck up." William slammed my head down again to try and shush my cries, causing my nose to spurt blood all over the counter. He moaned loudly, grabbing my hips as he thumped faster. Disoriented, I flailed my arms in an attempt to hit him, but only touched air. I've got to protect my baby, I was the only one that could. William ignored me, nails digging into the flesh of my waist. I screeched loudly, pounding my fists on the counter to try and create some noise. Maybe someone would hear and come save me from this.

"Someone help me, please! Please, anyone!"

"I said, shut the fuck up!" Then his hands started wailing on me. My back throbbed as his hands collided with it, causing me to cry out in even more pain. When will this end? I can't fight him off, I can't keep him from hurting me. I couldn't protect the baby from this torture. I whimpered as I let my body fall limply onto the counter, trying to ignore the pain at which his body caused. He sighed in content, grabbing my hips again as he hurt me from behind. "Now I can really enjoy this." And then it went on for what felt like hours, pumping and grabbing and sucking and hitting until I could barely stay awake.

As my vision dimmed, the dam finally broke and he finished inside me, a low groan emitting from his throat. His hands and nails gripped me until I felt blood drip out of the wounds, and then he let go. I caught myself before I dropped to the floor, turning so I landed on my back, cupping my stomach protectively. William yanked his jeans back up, fixing his belt before leaning down to my face. His hot breath assaulted my face, toothpaste and aftershave clogging my senses.

"I hope that was as good for you as it was for me." He attacked my mouth, tasting every gum and tooth before pulling away. My vision went black as he moved to leave the room, which I was thankful for as my body screamed in agony. Is my baby okay? _Please be alright. Please be alright._

* * *

It was dark when I woke up, which meant I had to have been asleep for hours. Doctor appointment at around noon, and _it_ happened around six this evening. I looked up at the wall clock up on the wall; Ten-o-six. _Shit_ , I had been asleep for hours. And Will still wasn't back yet. If he had been, I would be in even more pain. Eyes full of sleep, I slowly lifted myself off the floor, biting my lip to keep in my agonized scream. I ached all over, but none more than my private area.

When I finally had my pants on I looked around and something shiny caught my eye. A silver flip phone.

 _No way._

With trembling legs, I stepped closer to the counter, leaning onto it for support before grabbing it greedily in my hands.

 _Will's phone_. He probably forgot it after the whole ordeal. Tears pricked my eyes in happiness. This had to be a sign, life was finally looking up. Without wasting time, I typed in three little numbers and held it up to my ear as my real first smile in months became plastered onto my face.

"Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?"

* * *

"You fucking bitch, you have no idea what you've done!" The police would be arriving any second, but I still was left with the aftermath of what I had done. Guilt was the first emotion I had felt after he had caught me, with thoughts of, I shouldn't have done that and how could I be so stupid. I love William, didn't I? He only did it out of love. I deserved it.

But then he tackled me, and all those thoughts vanished, and I was only filled with happiness and anger. Every punch I took to the face would only serve to put him away faster. Sirens rang in the distance, but I couldn't really concentrate on it. Blood spurted from gums, and my teeth became loose.

"I'll make sure you never breathe again, you whore." His large hands wrapped around my neck and squeezed tightly, my eyes widening as my air supply was cut off.

"You'll never win." I sputtered out, my arms flailing around for a way to hit him off. My nails dug deep into the meat of his cheeks. William's hands let go as he held his bleeding face, glaring down at me. "It's my turn to win this time."

"No wonder I beat you. You always seem to fuck up things." His face turned up into a grin, and I felt myself tremble under his hold. "Not this time, though. You're never going to fuck up anything in my life again."

"Please, please don't." I rasped out, hitting as his hands pitifully.

"You're going to die, Breanna. And I'm going to be the one that kills you." My brain felt like it would explode as I uselessly tried to fight back against my attacker, but there nothing I could really do except hope the cops got here in time.

"William..." I pleaded, but he just chuckled in response and tightened his grip.

"Save your last breaths, sweetheart. You're going to need them." _No, my baby. My baby_. I couldn't let him kill my baby. My life was already basically over; I was going to live my life under William's thumb until I found out about the precious thing inside of me. My mother wasn't talking to me, my father was god knows where. My whole family was gone except for the child I was carrying. And I was letting him or her down too. As my vision started to grow dark I let myself relax.

 _I'm so sorry I've failed you, baby. I love you._

My eyes shut on their own accord, and the last thing I see is William's radiant green eyes. How much I had loved them, and now I felt sick just staring at the sight of him. My vision went dark just as the door slammed open.

" **Police!** Put your hands where I can see them!"


	2. Chapter Two: Adult Decisions

_**A/N :** If you or someone you know is being abused by a partner, parent, or family member you can call these numbers: _The National Domestic Violence Hotline: 1-800-799-SAFE (7233), Childhelp National Child Abuse Hotline: 1-800-422-4453, National Sexual Assault Hotline: 1-800-656-4673. There is also a Text Line that you can text if you have anxiety or are unable to call, called Crisis Text Line. You text HOME to 741741 for free, 24/7 crisis support in the US. _Please stay safe and healthy, and I hope you all have a long and happy life._

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL, MENTAL, AND SEXUAL ABUSE, MANIPULATION, BULLYING, RACISM, TEEN PREGNANCY, CRUDE LANGUAGE, AND TRIGGERING IMAGERY. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS OR DO NOT ENJOY IT, DO NOT READ.**

* * *

Chapter Two.

* * *

I woke up freezing and disoriented, but I couldn't get the strength to open my eyes, let alone pull the covers up. Only one question ran through my head; _Where was I?_

Machines sputtered in the background, while two voices whispered around me. One seemed oddly familiar for some reason, but I could swear I had never heard it. After a few seconds of concentrating, I could finally make out their words.

"And you're sure she'll wake up?" It was a man for sure, gruff and rugged. He sounds as if he had smoked a pack of cigarettes a day, but there was also a soft and warm feel to it too. Almost like home.

 _Home? Wow, how poetic, Breanna._

"Of course, sir. Any time now. Don't worry, she's in good hands." Light footsteps padded out the door, and it closed behind her. _Was I in a hospital?_

Memories started to flood into my brain as I thought to myself, and internally I cringed as I remembered the terrible beating my body had endured. There was only one plus to all of this; William was in jail and finally, I was free from his wrath. I had never felt such a sense of freedom or felt so safe. It had been so long since everything had turned to shit, and finally, things were looking up for me.

 _But when he got out he would beat me to a bloody pulp and take my child with him_.

That thought struck a cold, icy fear all throughout my body. Instinctively, my hands twitched protectively towards my stomach. I hoped to God he or she was alright, that I had blocked enough of his blows with my arms to keep him or her on this earth.

"That's what Helen told me." The words were only a whisper, not meant for the nurse to hear, but I did. _Helen, that was my mom. How would this random guy know her? Did she get another assistant? I knew that Stephen had quit, so she would most definitely have to hire a new one. Then why is he in your room, a voice in my head thought, why would some random dude be sitting by my bedside like he knew me or something?_

The man breathed out a deep sigh, and I internally shivered. Who was this guy? He sighed again, gruffly this time, before speaking again.

"My poor baby, if I had known this would happen I would never have left you with her. I am so sorry." _Baby? Sorry?_ This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Slowly, I attempted to open my eyes, but they shut back down, and a wave of exhaustion filled me. I was so tired, I could sleep forever.

But forever could wait until I found out what was going on. Again, I tried to open my eyes, but _again_ they shut. I couldn't just give up, though. No, they were going to stay open. After a few angrier tries they finally stayed open, and I blinked to keep the sleep out of them until they settled to the dim lighting of the hospital room. I peered around me, turning my head slowly from side to side. A Hispanic man sat at my bedside, face in his hands as he held in his silent cries. Why was he crying?

"Hello." I rasped out, my mouth drier than the Sahara Desert. My lips were aching and swollen, and my gums made it hard to talk. _Will sure had done a number on me._ The man's head shot up, his big eyes widening so much I thought they would pop out.

"You're awake." I nodded. There was an awkward silence that filled the room, and my eyes burned as I blinked away exhaustion. I needed some answers and after that, I could sleep. "I'm so glad you're awake, baby. You don't know how worried I was." He rubbed his face with the back of his hand, moving his fingers to his large furry mustache to rub it. It looked almost like a furry caterpillar just napping on his lip. His hair was receding, and he had to be in his early forties or late thirties. "Of course, I knew you would wake up, but so much time has passed already."

"Can I ask you a question?" A smile graced his face.

"Of course."

"Who are you?" All at once his jaw went slack and his smile disappeared. Another awkward silence continued as I fought to keep awake, blinking over and over again. My throat tickled and I started coughing, nodding to the water on the nightstand.

"You want a drink?" I nodded again and he picked it up and leaned it over to me, letting me sip from the thin straw. Cold water flooded into my mouth and I couldn't help but chug it, loving the taste. It seemed like it had been so long since I had drunk anything. When I was finally sated the cup was empty and he sat it back down on the nightstand, breathing in deeply before speaking again. "You don't remember who I am?"

"I feel like I should know you." A glint of hope twinkled in his eyes at my words, which were now much clearer since I had a drink. "Should I?"

With a nod he slowly grabbed my hand and held it in his, making sure I wouldn't panic at the touch before continuing, "I'm your father, sweetheart. I may look a little different, but I hope you remember me."

 _My dad?_ My stomach suddenly rumbled, and I motioned for the trash can. With a shakiness, he handed it over to me and almost instantly I retched into it.

 _What kind of sick joke is this? My dad had left me and my mother when I was three and now he was sitting here staring at me, holding my hand? Taking care of me? The only thing I had gotten from him were birthday cards, which I had stashed somewhere at my mom's place in the floorboard of my old room, so she wouldn't burn them. No, this couldn't be my father. There was no way._

When I finally stopped, "dad" took the trash can and handed me a napkin and a sip of water. I lay back after I'm done and felt my eyes suddenly start to close. I was so tired, but this was my "dad" and I needed to know why he was back. Why he suddenly cared so much. No amount of blinking would push the feeling away, though, and again I fell into a deep sleep, my head lulling back into my pillow.

* * *

The next time I woke up I felt a cold caress on my cheek, and the smoothness of my mother's small fingertips grazing my skin. Even when she worked in a factory, and on the land detasseling, she never got calluses. My hands were never so lucky. When I opened my eyes, this time with less difficulty, the first thing that caught them was the softness in her usually stone-like gray irises. I took in her expression and saved it before she noticed I was looking and made it disappear like she did with all things I enjoyed.

"How have you been feeling?" I never noticed how much I had missed her voice until this moment, and I couldn't help but cherish it.

"Like I've been run over by a semi-truck." She chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed as she ran a hand through her white, blonde hair. She had gotten it cut to her chin, making her look even more imposing. Business suit ironed to professional perfection, along with perfectly manicured nails and perfectly applied makeup. My mother was a walking masterpiece, while I was the trashy daughter she had gotten rid of when she could.

"My daughter, always the fighter." I hummed in content as her hand rubbed my back soothingly, curing the ache and pains that enveloped it. "Did he do this to you?"

"Yes."

"I always knew he was a pussy." For the first time in what seemed like forever, I let out a laugh. Mother always knew how to make me feel the best, even if she made me feel the worst most of the time. "Still can't believe he did this to you." I shrugged and breathed hot breath out of my nose, closing my eyes.

"I wish I never moved out. I had it great at home with you."

"Yeah, you did. Big bedroom, queen sized bed, private bathroom, not to mention the flat screen television or array of game systems. Oh yeah, and a walk-in closet full of more clothes than you could ever want. What child would take advantage of that?" Guilt flooded through my system as her words struck me. I did have it good, way better than most people, but at what cost? My mother was far from being as perfect inside as she was on the outside. Emotionally abusive, physically abusive. Neglectful. The list goes on and on. Not to mention her terrible choice in men, including the creepy boyfriend. Who knew I'd be going from a bad situation to an even worse one? At least with my mom, I still had a life to live and friends to see. "Oh, that's right. You. And look where that got you. Broken and soiled. Who will want you now?"

"I will." A booming voice brought us out of our conversation, and my eyes met ones just like my own. Mother sneered at him, hate etched into her features.

"And who was asking you, low life? Let me guess, you decided to waltz back in here to take what's yours after you abandoned your family for some cheap native girl who can't keep her legs closed-"

"That's not true, and you know it. You couldn't keep away from the drugs and alcohol and I couldn't be with you anymore. You're the reason we lost Alex, and you're the reason we almost lost Breanna. You pushed her into the arms of some abusive psycho and call yourself a good mom. What a joke!"

"You're one to talk, need I mention how you left us to fend for ourselves? I had to get off drugs and alcohol by myself, provide for us, and even when I found a great guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, they took our child and ran. I've lost so many and you have no idea."

"Better somebody else raises it than a witch like you." All at once mother's hand lifted to slap him, the sound cracking the air like a bullet.

"You don't know anything! Ricardo gave our children up for adoption without my consent. I had no way of getting them back. He didn't want to be a father, he said. And Michael just up and left, no trace or sign. It's a miracle Anthony made it through those four years."

"Would you guys please stop arguing? You're going to get kicked out and I wouldn't like to be in here alone." Mother's silver eyes turned to slits as she turned to me, and with a grunt she walked out of the room, slamming the door as she came. I cringed, biting my lip. Stupid girl, why did you get yourself involved? Now you're alone with this random guy claiming to be your father. But a father wouldn't abandon his children like that. I twiddled my thumbs absentmindedly in my lap, avoiding eye contact. Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." I didn't answer him, only continued to play with my hands. He breathed in a shaky breath and stepped closer towards the bed, sitting on the edge of it. Visibly I froze, afraid of what was to come next. "Your doctor came in to talk to your mother and I while you were asleep. It seems that you're healing very nicely."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You have bruising and welts all over your body, along with some cuts here and there. Most of your face is swelled, including your jaw. A few teeth fell out, but they aren't that noticeable. There weren't any broken or fractured bones, so that's good." He paused for a second as if trying to collect himself before speaking again. "And you're pregnant, baby. Your mother didn't want me to tell you, but I think you have a right to know. It's perfectly healthy and you're about a month along." My baby is okay. I felt tears prick my eyes and I sobbed in happiness, wiping my hands over my eyes.

"Thank god, thank god. The baby is okay. I didn't fail."

"You knew?"

"I found out the morning that everything happened. He found out I had called the police, and he beat me. I was so afraid." More sobs wracked my body, and dad rubbed my back soothingly, trying to calm my cries.

"It's alright now, you and the baby are both fine."

"I'm so relieved, I've never felt this much happiness in my life." As I finished my sentence, there was a light knock on the door and soon after a tall, red-headed doctor walked in. She smiled sweetly at me as she closed the door and walked towards me.

"Hello, Breanna. So nice to see you are awake." Doctor Carver had been our doctor since before I could remember, and one of the only people I could fully trust with my body. "What is your pain on a scale of one to ten?"

"Seven, but I'm fine. I've felt much worse."

"I'm sure you have, but you are a strong girl. Tell me, are you feeling any pains in your arms or legs? How is your mobility?"

"I can use my arms just fine, but I can't lift them very high. My legs don't hurt very much, and I can move them."

"You have a lot of bruising on your arms versus your legs, so it is to be expected. How is your food intake? Did you eat lunch yet?"

"No, but I'm hungry. I threw up earlier, but I'm pregnant, so it's morning sickness."

"I will give you the number for a good obstetrician I recommend. Also, you need to be using your arms more, even though it hurts. You need to keep up your strength" She paused and looked at her chart. "We need to do some tests before you eat. Without your consent, we have not been able to give you a vaginal exam. Would you be willing to do a rape kit?" I couldn't answer faster.

"Yes, I would like to press charges against him." After the words left my mouth I felt anxiety fizzle into my stomach, but I ignored it. This might be the only way to keep him away from us, and I was going to do whatever it took to make sure that happened. I felt my dad's hand drop from my back and grab my hand, trying to give me some comfort. I pulled away and breathed in a breath. He wasn't there before, so why should he be here now.

"Very good. I will be right back with a nurse. Stay put." I held a sarcastic comment. _Where would I go?_ The door shut quietly behind her and again I was left alone, hunger gnawing at my stomach. Oh, I could really go for some hot Cheetos right now.

"Hey, dad?" As I turned to face him his eyes lit up.

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you mind going to the vending machine and getting me some hot Cheetos and a Sprite? Maybe a Twinkie too?"

"No, I don't mind. I'll be right back. Will you be fine alone?" I gave him a quick nod as he shot up and yanked his wallet out of his pocket, all but running out the door. My stomach grumbled again and with a sigh I leaned back slowly, hissing in pain. I couldn't wait to heal and be out of this hospital. The only fear I had was where I would go. What would be home for my little baby and me? I couldn't go back to William's, and my mother's house was out of the question. With the kind of people, she brought home with her who knows what would happen to us. Were there any options that would keep us safe? The only option I had was maybe Emily would be able to help me out for a while. She would probably hate me, but I had to try.

It was our only option.

* * *

Time passed quickly and finally I was released after another week in the hospital, but still with nowhere safe to go. I'd be staying with my mother for the time being, and after she had her movers bring my things back from William's I was forced back into the role of her dutiful daughter.

Mr. and Mrs. Campbell had cast their son as they heard the news of what he had done, and his siblings refused to acknowledge him. Emily had visited me in the hospital with tears in her eyes and an apology so heart-wrenching I couldn't help but cry with her. She gave me her number to keep in touch and I tucked it away for safekeeping.

My dad stayed in a hotel across town but always made it a point to come and visit me every day. To say I was conflicted was an understatement. He was treating me so well now, but did that make up for all the horrible things I had been through? If he hadn't left, maybe I wouldn't have gotten wrapped up in my own personal hell. Or maybe with him around it would have just made it worse. The only thing he seemed to do right was come back, and that was making a whole lot of difference. With him around almost all the time, mom always seemed to be at her office. I had barely talked to her in the last week because of her "meetings", which were most likely drunk days at the bars sleeping with disgusting men that only cared about getting their fix. I was thankful that she never brought any of them home.

Tuesday morning was the day that I and my dad would be going out to eat and going shopping, but I couldn't find anything to wear. All my clothes either didn't fit around my body that had finally started getting the nutrition it needed or had holes and tares on them. After an hour of deciding, I picked out a navy-blue sweatshirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, slipping on my delicates and some ankle socks to match. As we stepped out the door I slid on my moccasins and we were off.

It was weird to be going out of the house without a ticking time bomb for a change, and I was finally ready to let loose. The car veered down the highway, passing by different small towns until we ended up at our destination, Gym Ball Mall. Its official name wasn't Gym Ball, but ever since a boy got all his teeth knocked out by one during a chase with the mall cop, that's what it had been christened with. As we pulled into a parking space I felt my stomach fill with anxiousness and I almost dry heaved. I hadn't been out in public like this since who knows how long. Could I really do this?

Dad's warm hand rubbed my shoulder softly, trying to ease my worries. I gave him a smile that brightened his face before pushing his hand off and stepping out of the car. I breathed in the cool air and shuddered as anxiety stuck to my bones, but I did my best to ignore it.

Come on, Breanna. You can do this. You are a strong and beautiful individual. I repeated the mantra that my counselor had told me repeatedly, and as we walked towards the entrance I finally started to relax. Then the fun started.

We hit stories like Aeropostale and Hot Topic, then made our way to Old Navy for their sale on skinny jeans and V-necks. My eyes widened as dad pulled out his shiny card and exclaimed he would pay for everything, even as I tried to refute him. I couldn't let him spend so much on me; it isn't as if I didn't have money saved up right now. It was for my big move, but I could at least use it for a few new items. But he just shook his head and shushed me, paying for all of it. After a few more stores we took everything we had previously gotten to the car and then came back to the food court, stopping at 'Pleasantly Pretzel' for two jumbo regulars with spicy cheese and extra salt. It surprised me how many tastes I had gotten from my dad even if he was thousands of miles away.

His voice grumbled as he swallowed a bite of his cheesy pretzels, sipping from his coke before saying, "I don't like how your mother treats you." The question caught me off guard as I choked down my drink, coughing slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"She always has something rude to say to you, even after what happened with that douche bag. And she is almost never home, and when she is she brings questionable men with her. How do you stand it?" I shrugged and took another sip of my Sprite.

"I just have to bare it until I make enough money to move out. I have nowhere else to go."

"You do have a place to go, Breanna."

"Where? I have no money, no car. I can barely take care of myself, let alone my child."

"Breanna, I have a proposition for you. You may not accept, but I'm just going to ask up front." He paused and took in a deep breath before speaking again. "What if you moved in with me?" I sputtered again, this time tears springing to my eyes as I coughed, trying to swallow down my soda.

Move in with my dad? The one who abandoned me at such a young age because of some woman and her kids? I felt a deep pain in my heart as I fought back tears.

"How could you ask me that after everything that has happened?"

"You aren't safe in this town. How do you know that William isn't out on bail? Your mother says she has high security but does she really? And those men that are always around. They shouldn't be ten feet near you or the baby. I'm not trying to upset you, baby-"

"But you did. You expect me to just uproot everything and go live with you and whoever her name is and her kids. What will she think of _this_ , huh?" I motioned towards my stomach and towards the bruises that still covered my arms. "Would she want someone like me to come stay with you guys?" His face softened, and he gave me a small smile.

"Someone like you? What, a beautiful and courageous girl that put her child's life above her own? I think she would be proud to have you living with us." As his words washed over me the dam broke and I started to bawl, holding my face in my hands. Courageous? Far from it. Beautiful? As if.

"I'm not any of those things. I'm weak and selfish and all I do is mess everything up. Look what I did to you, I uprooted your life. You could be back with your happy family and instead, you're with your reject daughter. Dad, I'm so messed up. It's so hard for me to trust your word." As I choked out the words his hands pulled mine from my face and held them, looking me deep in the eye.

"I've always thought of you, and our family has always wanted you to come be with us. Your step brother and sister have always wanted to meet you and get to know you, and so does your stepmom. I couldn't be the father you needed then, but I am willing to now. No matter how many times you try to push me away I will always be here when you need me. You need clothes? I'm here. You need food? I'm here. You need a safe home for you and my grandchild? You already have a room at our house ready for you. Don't let your insecurities and sadness let happiness slip through your fingers, baby girl. I promise you I won't leave you again." My tears stopped as he spoke, and I reverted my eyes as his words sunk in. Maybe I could be happy far away from this place; a new life, a new family. Happiness.

"I'll think about it, okay? I just need some time before I make a decision." I slowly moved my hands out of his and finished the last bite of my pretzels, chugging the rest of my Sprite.

"Okay, I understand. Are you ready to start shopping again?" I nodded, and he stood up and threw our trash away, smiling as he walked before his face dropped. I gave him a confused look before I turned around, and my face was splattered with Coke and ice. With drenched hair, I looked up at who caused it and my eyes caught none other than Brenden and Sarah Mitchell, a set of twins and two of William's best friends. "Hey! What is going on here? Why the hell would you do that to my daughter?" Dad yelled at the duo, but they just laughed, throwing the empty cup at me. It hit the side of my shoe, dripping excess soda on the fabric. Sarah giggled and stood up, walking over to me. Her long, chestnut hair fell in rivets down her back and her tan skin made her light brown eyes sparkle. Sarah had always been jealous of me, but I had no idea why; She was gorgeous, almost model-like. Before William and I had gotten together she used to date him, but he dumped her for me. I still questioned that in my head, though.

"Well if it isn't the little bitch that put our Willy in jail. What do you have to say for yourself, bitch? Do you like ruining lives?"

"How dare you-" Dad was cut off with her hand.

"Sorry, pops. But your daughters a class-a lying bitch and I won't let my sugarplum's name be tarnished by the likes of trash." She turned back to me and sneered, looking at me like I was gum under her shoe. All I could do was take it, too afraid to speak. _You're so pathetic_ , a voice in my head exclaimed _. You don't have to take this_. "Don't you know that crying wolf never does anybody any good? You weren't raped or beaten, sweetie. You're a fucking liar and if you keep spreading shit I will end you, do you got that?"

"No, I don't _got_ that." Words projected out of my mouth like vomit and there was no way to stop them. "I'll put you both behind bars if you even try to touch me. William beat and raped me repeatedly for almost a year, and I will never go through that again. I will not be a prisoner anymore. If you even think about doing anything, I will end you. My mother knows a lot of people that would love to have a pretty girl for a night if you would even last that long, bitch." I turned towards Brenden, ignored Sarah's fiery eyes. "And you, control your girlfriend. Oops, I mean twin sister. It's no wonder I made that mistake when you both seemed so close over there."

"You can't talk that way to me, you little rat-"

"Oh, I can. Now both of you walk away before I call mommy and tell her that she has some new play toys for her boys down at the ravine." With another glare Brenden yanked his sister away, whispering harshly at her. The only words that I could catch were 'stupid bitch', 'so stupid', and 'fuck you think I am'. When they were out of sight I let out a sigh of relief and gratefully took the towel that a janitor handed out to me as he started to clean out the mess, looking anywhere but my dad's eyes.

"How about we just go home for the night?" He asked cautiously, putting a hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off and nodded, handing back the now drenched towel before starting towards the escalator. I needed to get home and shower and sleep for years. How much more trouble could I get in after this mess?

* * *

"That girl did what? I am calling my lawyer and we are going to get her sent to jail for a year. How about we plant meth in her car? That would surely get her a few more added on."

"Mom, no. They were just trying to get under my skin. We can't plant meth in her car."

"The hell we can't! And the boy too, we can even get some sexual assault charges against him. What do you say?"

"We are not ruining anyone's life, mom."

"She's right, Helen."

"Oh, can it Mr. I-Can't-Raise-My-Kids. They must pay for hurting my baby girl. Now let's see, we could-" Her words cut off as I blocked her out, pushing headphones into my ears as music blared. Now freshly washed and clothed in my pajamas, I was ready to lay down and watch a movie until I fell asleep, but mother was on a warpath. When we had gotten home she had flipped shit and almost beat my father upside the head before he exclaimed the story. After congratulating me on calling on the bitch, she had proceeded to call her lawyer and file for a restraining order for William and the two of them. Even if he got out, he wouldn't be able to step near me without strong legal action against him. Then she pressed charges of assault and now was ready to do any means necessary to keep them behind bars, even framing them for drugs or worse. My mother may not be a very good one, but if someone hurt her baby bird she'd dig her talons in them so deep they'd never be able to get away. I, on the other hand, just wanted to get away. My dad's offer kept running through my head.

On one hand I'd be away in a new town and be able to make a good life for us, but on the other hand, my mother would flip and most likely either disown me or force me to stay. The thought of being cooped up again caused me to shudder. I knew I would have to make the decision soon, and the stress was weighing on me.

Suddenly nausea filled my body, I yanked out the headphones and ran towards the bathroom, slamming it shut and locking it before throwing up what was left in my stomach. Hands rattled and pounded on the door, and mom screeched from the other side.

"Unlock this door, Breanna! Let me in!"

"Are you okay, sweetheart? Is it the morning sickness?"

"Shut up, Jerry! Let me comfort my daughter."

"How is yelling at her comforting her? She's probably scared out of her mind in there."

"Probably because of the stress of seeing those hooligans again in town when you took her shopping!"

"At least I didn't push her into the arms of some psycho!"

"You take that back!"

"Why don't you make me!" My eyes burned with tears as I finally stopped retching, and I flushed the toilet before standing up, my legs and arms shaking as I worked to wash out my mouth and brush my teeth, and then my wash my hands. They were still arguing as I breathed in a deep breath and stepped back up to the door, deciding whether I should open the door or leave them to argue with each other. You better open the door, don't want them to kill each other. My fingers wrapped around the metal doorknob and I swiftly opened it, the door unlocking with a click. My parent's heated eyes penetrated my gaze. My dad spoke first, looking down at me sadly as his anger went away. "Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just morning sickness-"

"That won't be a problem soon enough, don't worry," Mom exclaimed wistfully as she pulled me into her arms digging her face into my hair. Her lavender laundry soap wafted up my nose as if trying to calm me, but all I wanted was to pull myself out of her arms. It was like a danger signal had just gone off, and she was the cause of it. What did she mean by that? Why wouldn't it be a problem?

"Yeah, she'll be done in about a month, right?" It felt like a weight had been lifted as she let go of me and turned back to him, her gray eyes slits.

"That's not what I meant."

"And what did you mean by that, mom?" My hands sat protectively over my flat stomach, giving her a daring look. She grimaced, eyeing me before continuing.

"I'm not going to let my daughter become a teenage mother when she can't even take care of herself."

"How dare you! I'm not going to let you get rid of my child! Are you insane?" Angry tears started pouring from my eyes, and my jaw was clenched tightly.

"Breanna, be reasonable-"

"No, you be reasonable! This is my child, mine not yours. I will do what I want with him or her and even if I'm not eighteen yet, I will be in a few short months. I don't have to listen to you anymore, not when you're being like this."

"You shut the fuck up! Good for nothing little brat, you think you can do whatever you want? Do you even have a job or somewhere else to stay? Because you aren't staying here. Do you even know how you're going to graduate and raise a child and work part-time? You need to think about how you're going to pay for food and a babysitter, and bills. You won't make it!"

"You did! You raised me all by yourself, didn't you?" Her eyes looked down at me sadly as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"And I lost all your brothers and sisters in the process. I was also on drugs and a heavy drinker, especially after Jerry left. Do you know that by just being my daughter, you could be more easily have a habit of drinking or drugs? Especially with your low self-esteem and trauma. Do you really want to bring a child into that? Do you want to be how I was with you?" Her words were cut off as I smacked her, my fury too much to bear. Her hand cupped her reddened cheek and her face was frozen in a snarl, ready to attack like the animal she was.

"I will never be like you. I will never ever put my child through the crap that you put me through. All the men, all the lost siblings, the abuse, the neglect. There is no and's, if's, or but's about it. Get that through your thick skull." Dad's hand grabbed my shoulder and I flinched, but he didn't let go. He gave me a hard look and motioned towards the stairs.

"Go upstairs, I need to talk to your mother privately."

"But dad-"

"Go on." He let go and, in an instant, grabbed mother as she attempted to jump at me, chaining her against him with the force of steel.

"You stupid bitch! Just wait until I get my hands on you, you'll wish you hadn't opened your fat trap. Let me go, you dick! Fucking low life loser, thinking he can just walk in here and order me around. Fucking asshole!"

Back in my bedroom, my head was reeling from the outburst, my hand stinging from the force of my slap. My eyes widened, and I stared down at my palms.

I _just hit my own mother, oh shit, how could I do that? I mean, it's not like she's never hit me before. But that's my mom!_ I gagged as I felt the taste of vomit flood into my mouth, and quickly ducked my head into the trash can. Tears streamed down my face, and my head ached. My god, how could I do that to my own mother?

As they argued downstairs I finished and stood up, feeling myself start to lose my balance. My mouth tasted disgusting, but I don't think I could make it to the bathroom at this rate. Instead, I took a few steps and let myself flop onto my bed, reveling in the warmth of my comforter. With shaky arms, I pulled it around me until I was cocooned and instantly I fell asleep, all previous thoughts vanishing from my head.

* * *

 _Jerry's POV:_

I thought my voice was going to go hoarse from the amount of screaming I was doing, but that witch had it coming. My daughter had a right to be a parent to her child, and I'd be damned if that woman had a say in it. I rolled my eyes as she screeched obscenities, clenching my fist as I fought the urge to just knock her to shut her up. I'd never ever thought I'd want to hit a woman, but this witch was testing me.

"You think you're so high and mighty, right? Coming all this way because your daughter got a few cuts and scrapes from some little pussy? You think that makes you such a good father? Fuck no, I was here. I had to grow up and be a parent when you left. I may not have been the best, but I stayed. I kept her fed and clothed and she has an AB average in school, and a part-time job. She made the decision to go and live with William, she made the decision to leave the safety of her home and be with that piece of shit. I tried to stop her, but she didn't want to be with me. I wasn't going to force her."

"Can't you see why she left? Because you go straight to anger, you call her names when she doesn't do what you want her to and you never even try to support her. I left but now I'm back, and I've never not stuck up for her or supported her. Can you say the same thing? Can you honestly say that you've been the most supportive and non-abusive mother?" She swung at me, but I ducked just in time.

"I am not abusive, how dare you!" Her other fist knocked into me, but I yanked it back, twisting her so her arm was behind her body.

"Calm down, you crazy woman! No wonder she moved out, you're batty!"

"Let go of me, you son of a bitch! I'll sue you for manhandling me! You and your little fruitcake will have to live in a shack for the rest of your life!"

"And I'll see you for neglect and endangerment of a child and get Breanna in my custody. I don't play games, puta." I cursed to myself, letting her go without warning her. She landed on her ass on the cream rug in her living room, glaring up at me. Vaguely I remembered a scene just like this before I had left all those years ago, but the difference was that we were only kids back then and still in a happy relationship. Her skin, now soft and creamy, use to be ashen and cold. Her golden dyed hair fell in ringlets down her back, replacing the chocolate brown that I had known so well, and her full lips were covered in lipstick instead of her Carmex Chapstick. She looked better than ever on the outside, but on the inside, I knew she was still the ice queen she always had been. It hadn't always been like that, though. We had been in love, a great and passionate love. And then she found out she was pregnant with Alex, and it all started to fall apart.

 _"You didn't use a condom, stupid! How could you?" Her small hand slapped against my cheek, nails stinging against my skin. I was speechless, my mouth agape as I stared down at her. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun and she wore one of my thick, winter jackets, trying to cover herself all over._

 _"Pregnant?"_

 _"Did I fucking stutter? Yes, I'm pregnant, and you're the father!"_

 _"But I used a condom, remember? I remember putting it on and everything and taking it off when we were done." She rolled her eyes at me and turned around, folding her arms over her chest. I was awestruck_ _._ _I was only sixteen, how was I supposed to be a father already? I had a part-time job bagging grocery, but that wouldn't pay for shit. And did I even want to keep it? I mean, it is my baby, but wouldn't it be happier living with real parents?_ _Sighing, I slid my arms around her tiny waist and lay my chin on her shoulder, nuzzling her with my cheek. "Baby, please don't be mad at me. We can work through this, it'll be okay-" She pushed herself out of my arms, tripping over her feet before landing with a thud. I forced myself not to smile as she pouted on the floor, her arms folding across her chest again as she glared up at me. I couldn't take her serious when she looked up at me with her pretty, gray eyes._ _Almost like silver stars, twinkling up at me from a galaxy from far away._

 _"I don't want to be a mother, I'm too young for this. I'm only fifteen, Jerry! I can't do this!"_

 _"If you want to, then you can, and I promise you that I will be here every step of the way." I knelt to eye level with her on the floor, our faces touching nose to nose. I breathed in the minty smell of her mint chewing gum and sighed again, kissing her before she had a chance to speak. It had been so long since we had sex, and I was so ready to get inside her. She kissed me back harshly, her angry tears falling down her cheeks. I stopped and cupped her face, rubbing the wetness from her cheeks. "We can stop."_

 _"No, I want to. I want you." She climbed and straddled me, rubbing her petite body against me. I groaned into her lips, grabbing her hips harshly as we ground against each other. She pulled away and sucked another breath in, grinning down at me. "We're going to have a baby, Jerry. We're going to be parents."_

 _"Yes, we are, baby. I'll be the best-damned daddy this kid needs." Without any more words, we slipped off our clothes and rode out into the abyss together, two happy new parents so in love. It wouldn't be long until we had a wakeup call._

My mind shifted back to the present and the woman in front of me, my mind reeling. I would always love her, she was my first love, but I could never ever go back to that. And I couldn't let my daughter suffer this either.

"I'm leaving and taking Breanna with me, and you can't stop me. She is going to have the support of a real family as she raises her child and finishes high school. I'm not going to let you treat her like this any longer."

"No, you are not!"

"Yes, I am!" I thundered down at her, causing her to cower into herself. "She is my daughter and she is going to live under my roof!" A long silence filled the room as we stared back at each other, daring the other person to do something. She rubbed her hands on her dress-clad thighs and helped herself up, sitting down on the edge of her couch. Tears trailed down her face and her jaw was clenched, trying to hold her emotions in.

"What will I do without her? I'll be all alone in this big house. All my kids are gone, and I'm not married. What am I supposed to do, Jerry?" Helen looked up at me, her lip jutting out as she tried not to cry. "Why do you have to take everything I care about and throw it away?"

"Helen, you know this is the best thing for her." She shook her head as her face crumbled, letting out a sob. I walked over and sat down beside her, leaving a bit of space between us before continuing. "What happens when he gets out? If he has no idea where she lives he won't be able to hurt her. And the people that attacked her, there are more of them aren't there? How can she progress and heal with all this negativity around her?"

"I know I don't always show it, but I love her, she's my daughter. I'd move mountains for her." I held in a biting comment and breathed in deeply.

"But that isn't enough anymore, and you need to let her go. For her sake and yours." Another silence ensued as we sat on the couch together, two peas in a pod with worry over our daughter. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she spoke again.

"Okay."

"What?" I asked quietly, not quite believing her words. She had always been stubborn, so what changes that now?

"I say okay. She can move in with you." She pointed her finger at my face and sneered. "But if any harm comes to her I'm going to rip you a new one, got it?" I nodded stiffly, standing up and away from her. Helen called out to me as I neared the stairs, ready to go tell my daughter the great news. Her eyes flickered dangerously as she exclaimed, "Don't forget, she needs to come back for her trial. We need to put that bastard away for a long time."

"Of course, Helen. We can't let him walk." Our conversation ended then, and I started up the stairs, my heart feeling lighter than it had been in weeks. My baby girl was finally coming home, right where she belonged. I grinned as I started to open the door. I couldn't wait to tell Jean.

The smell of vomit shot up my nose as I stepped inside, and I fought the urge to throw up myself, covering my nose. On her bed in a large blanket lay my sleeping daughter, her face peaceful and serene. Puke covered the floor, along with her hair and face. I felt myself start to heave. What the hell happened in here?

* * *

 _Breanna's POV:_

After being woken up and having a stunning realization that I was covered in vomit, I headed into the shower to rid myself of the disgusting substance. I lathered up my hair I looked down at my pale skin, marveling how much my body had changed in this short amount of time. The bruising had all but faded, but I was still covered in scars. They looked significantly better, though. I had gained a bit of weight from eating more, and my stomach was starting to form a small bump. It would be a while before I had an actual pregnant belly, but this was a good start.

Quickly, I finished washing and conditioning my hair, then I quickly washed my body and shaved under my arms before stepping out. Now that I was clean I pulled on some dark gray sweatpants and a white v neck, tying my hair in a tight bun.

As I brushed my teeth I stared at myself in the mirror marveling at my features. No bruising, no wounds. Just skin, save for a few pesky zits that had popped up over my forehead. No makeup either, which I had always worn around William. Just fresh-faced me, and it felt really good. When I finally exited the bathroom and stepped back in my room to get started on cleaning up my mess, it was gone. Dad grinned sheepishly from the bed, taking off his yellow rubber gloves and threw them into a bucket that sat at his feet. My old blanket and sheets sat in a trash bag on the other side of the room, and now my bed had a blue sheet set on it, which I hadn't used since I moved out. My room smelt clean and sanitized. It took me a second to get my bearings before I spoke, hands fumbling together in front of me.

"You didn't have to do that, dad. I was going to clean it up." He shook his head and stood up, walking over until we were standing right in front of each other. I held in my flinch as he placed his hands on both of my shoulders, looking me dead in the eye.

"I'm your father now, I'm going to be taking care of you from now on, okay?" I nodded, relaxing as he took his hands off me, breathing in a deep breath. "Also, I wanted to talk to you about what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you thought of my offer?" My face flushed with embarrassment and I looked down at my feet, feeling stupid.

"I haven't gotten a chance. Why?"

"Well, I talked to Helen and-"

"You talked to mom? What, why?" I started to feel panic, imagining her livid face as they fought it over. My breath came out harsher, and my heart pounded.

"I want you to come live with me, and I knew you would be afraid of her finding out. Was I right?" All I could do was nod my head swimming. Why did he have to do that? I was going to talk to her about it myself, I had it all planned. Maybe not soon, but it would happen. And now look what he did, she was probably ready to beat the shit out of me, if I'm being honest. I can't believe this!

"Why would you go and talk to her about this when I haven't even said yes yet? What the hell?" He looked at me confused.

"I thought you would be relieved to know she wasn't mad."

"That's beside the point, you went behind my back, so I was cornered and forced to go to your house and live with you and your happy family! How could you?"

"Breanna, I just thought-"

"Yeah, you thought. But you had no idea how it would affect me. You didn't need to be selfish and go to her when I was well off doing it!" With a sigh he grabbed my shoulders and sat me on the bed, looking down at me until I was quiet.

"I am not selfish, I just want what's best for you. You won't be able to raise your child here without the constant fear of that asshole coming back, right? And your mother doesn't want you keeping the baby, and she would push to get rid of it and kick you out. Doesn't moving seem like the best option?"

"Yes, it does." He was right. Someone would pay William's bail and I would be in danger again. My hand wound protectively around my stomach, trying to protect my precious baby from even the thought of him.

"I want to be the father you've always deserved, Breanna. Please let me."

"How can I let you if I can't even trust you?"

"I don't know. All I can do is hope that you can with time." I didn't answer him, wrapping my arms around myself before turning around. "I'm not going to force you to move in with me, but I am going to be here for you the best I can." Minutes pass before I give my answer, and as I unwrapped my arms from around my body and held them at my sides, I closed my eyes.

"Okay, I'll go with you."

"You'll go with me?"

"I'll move in with you and your family, but I'm moving out when I have enough money to rent a place." I closed my eyes and peeked up at him, biting my lip as he grinned down at me. "Do we have a deal?" He nodded and moved to hug me, but I flinched and shut my eyes again.

"Yes, we have a deal. Don't worry, I won't hug you." I nodded and opened my eyes back up, giving him a small smile.

I was moving in with my dad; what a weird thing to be saying right now. Who would have thought I would be in this situation now? Not me. I always thought I'd be stuck in an endless hell of beatings and pain but look at me now. I'm finally free.

A creeping thought came into my head, and my smile dropped. _How long will this last until I'm unhappy again?_


	3. Chapter Three: I'm Paul

_**A/N :** If you or someone you know is being abused by a partner, parent, or family member you can call these numbers: _The National Domestic Violence Hotline: 1-800-799-SAFE (7233), Childhelp National Child Abuse Hotline: 1-800-422-4453, National Sexual Assault Hotline: 1-800-656-4673. There is also a Text Line that you can text if you have anxiety or are unable to call, called Crisis Text Line. You text HOME to 741741 for free, 24/7 crisis support in the US. _Please stay safe and healthy, and I hope you all have a long and happy life._

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL, MENTAL, AND SEXUAL ABUSE, MANIPULATION, BULLYING, TEEN PREGNANCY, CRUDE LANGUAGE, AND TRIGGERING IMAGERY. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS OR DO NOT ENJOY IT, DO NOT READ.**

* * *

Chapter Three.

* * *

The trees whipped past the raindrop covered car window, and I lay my head against it sleepily as the gray day turned into a black night. Dad and I had been driving for what seemed like forever, and finally, we would be home. I paused in thought for a second, soaking in my words. Home. I had never truly had a home until this point, just places to rest and bide my time, but now I would finally be, in all sense of the word, home.

The rain pitter-pattered against the car, drumming a tune that threatened to put me to sleep. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I've felt more prone to sleeping all hours of the day and eating my weight in burritos, but that might just be my stomach finally settling from the emotional turmoil that William had put me through. I rubbed my hand against my sweater covered stomach, which was still flat, but it held my bundle of joy. I knew it was going to be tiring to raise my baby, but it would all be worth it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when we pulled into a McDonald's drive-through and quickly told him what I wanted. Six-piece nugget with a medium fry. I didn't order a drink since I had a water bottle in the car, and once we had our food we parked in the parking lot and ate quietly. After he finished with his burger and was eating his fries, he started speaking again.

"When we get there, the house is going to be filled with people, mostly family but some friends. They usually have this family game night since its Jean's only night not on the clock, and it's a good chance for everyone to have a break from the usual stress of our daily lives."

"Who's all going to be there?"

"Jean, of course, and her two kids, Sandy and Kenny. Then there's our nieces and nephew, Leah, Claire, and Seth, and family friends Paul, Quil, Jared, and Kim. Sam, Emily, and Jacob won't be able to make it, since Sam and Emmy's son is sick, and Jacob and his dad are visiting his aunt this weekend."

I felt my stomach tense as I thought of all those people I'd have to meet tonight, all those judging stares. He put a hand on my shoulder and patted it gently, looking at me with the sincere eyes. "I'm telling you now because I don't want to be too overwhelmed when we get there. I know it will be stressful and hard, but we'll get through it, okay?" I breathed in deeply before nodding and giving him a grateful smile.

"Okay." A few moments passed before he removed his hand and we started back on our trip. I must have nodded off on our journey because when I opened my eyes next I was being tapped and we were parked in front of a cream-colored house. I looked through the window at the dark scenery, taking in the wet grass and dripping sky. Half of me wanted to flow out and away from here like the rain, but the other half of me was excited to see where this next step in life would take me. My stomach did flip-flops as my dad gave me a reassuring smile before opening the door and going to get my bags from the trunks.

The air in my chest felt tight and I felt almost dizzy as I stepped out of the vehicle, taking in the chilly air and green surroundings.

 _Home_ , my brain told me. _You are finally home._

Quickly, I followed dad up the steps and into the brightly lit doorway, and my heart jumped into my throat as we stepped through the thresh hold. It was almost freeing to meeting all these new faces and starting this new life. Well, it would be if I could shake the terrifying anxiety I had. Numerous faceless bodies welcome my father with open arms, helping him with my bags before asking him how his trip went. I, on the other hand, was left standing awkwardly in the doorway with fingers tangling together tightly. This foreign place smelt of vanilla and apple pie, but I couldn't shake the growing nausea welling in my belly.

"You must be Breanna. You must be so tired from your trip." A woman in a floral blouse and tan capris smiled at me warmly, her pearly whites gleaming. Her hair hung loosely on her shoulder in waves of brown and black, and her eyes were like two pools of melted chocolate. It had to be Jean, my father's wife, and my new stepmother. I tried to relax as she pulled me in for a warm hug, her perfume tickling my nose.

"Yeah, I fell asleep on the way here." I rambled, not knowing what else to say.

"Do you want me to show you to your room? You can go back to sleep and no one will disturb you." I shook my head, suddenly feeling very awake but also very nervous.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Thankfully, dad made a reappearance and pulled me away from the debilitating social interaction and pulled me into the living room where a bunch of eyes shifted towards me. A woman with short, slick black hair stood up and held her hand out to me, and slowly I took it, shaking quickly before returning my shaking hand to my side.

"Hi, I'm Leah. You must be my new cousin." I nodded, biting my lip roughly as my heartbeat skyrocketed. She pointed towards a lanky boy on the floor in front of the coffee table, his hair shaggy and a wide grin set on his face. "That's my brother, Seth," He gave me a wave and I waved back. "And that's Claire, she's sitting on Quil's lap." She pointed to a little girl with dark brown pigtails who sat in the lap of a boy with big muscles and a buzz cut. He gave me a grin and a wink, and I tensed under his stare.

My eyes flashed as I remembered William's face, and a similar expression on his face as his fist collided with my skull. I coughed quickly and averted my eyes, shoving my shaky hands into my jacket pockets.

"Canoodling by the fire is Jared and Kim, and over there shoving his face with chips is Paul." I gave the three a wave and turned my eyes to the floor again.

"Where are Sandy and Kenny?" Dad questioned from behind me.

"I sent them out to pick up the pizzas. They should be back in a few minutes, at the latest." He nodded back at Jean before ushering me out of the living room and up the stairs.

"I'll show you your room, it's right down the hall here." He held my shoulder as we walked up the stairs and turned to the right. There were three doors, one of which had a bright red fake stop sign on it and a poster of Motley Crue. That was the door my father opened and ushered me inside of. I gave him a peculiar look as I kicked a maroon colored bra out of my path. "You'll be sharing with Sandy." I nodded, staring at the twin bed on the right side of the room, freshly made with an extra quilt and body pillow on it. I felt myself growing tired just staring at it, my need for a real bad paling in comparison to my nervousness of sharing a room with somebody I hadn't met yet.

I had no problem sharing the room with her; I was just scared of her having a problem sharing with me.

"Sandy's a freshman in college, and Kenny's a sophomore on the rez. You'll be going to school in Forks, but they'll both look out for you. They're both really good kids." I nodded, biting my lip again. They'll be looking out for me? Geesh, I must look as fragile to them as I felt.

"Is she okay with sharing her room with me?"

"Yeah, of course. She used to share it with Leah whenever she needed a place to stay, so she's used to it." Leah was her cousin, of course, she would be staying over with her. I, on the other hand, was a step-sibling she had never met. I bit my tongue, though. My father had worked hard to get me here and I wasn't going to complain about something that won't even happen Well, hopefully. "Come on, let's go downstairs and make some friends."

* * *

I had been sitting downstairs in a large wheat colored recliner, my hands fumbling over themselves as I rushed to answer the group's questions.

"Where did you used to live?"

"Indiana."

"Did you have any close friends?"

"Kind of."

"Are you okay? You're kind of sweating." _As if_ , I thought glumly to myself, my brain starting to feel foggy.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I need to use the bathroom, though, if you'll excuse me." My legs felt jiggly as I walked down the hall past the stairs and into the little downstairs bathroom. With the door locked I let out a breath and sat down on the toilet seat, before trying to focus on the color of the walls and instead of the impending doom I felt coming over me. They were the color of raspberry ice cream, the kind I used to get with mom during the summers when she was feeling generous. It was my favorite flavor.

I flinched when somebody knocked on the door.

"You okay in there?" It was a male voice, I'm not sure who. Maybe Jared?

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just freshening up."

"Okay." When his footsteps were too far away to hear I let out another breath and covered my face with my hands. Why was I so nervous? These people were my dad's family, and they were welcoming me into their home and family even though I was some slutty teenage mother. I let out a cry and felt the tears start to roll, and all the stress and anxiety I felt came rushing out. How was I supposed to be a good mom when every little thing knocks me down? I was like a bobble head with a really small body; I let my thoughts consume my whole being until I broke down like I was doing now. How embarrassing, they could probably hear me.

This was all so crazy, I felt so torn inside. Even though I was free, I really wasn't. My brain still had me chained up, and I had no way how to get out. Tears rolled in waves and my whole body shook in trembles. I was falling apart at the seams.

Then the door was unlocked.

My head shot up and I was face to face with the guy again, his dark eyes staring right through me.

"Wha- what are you doing? How did you get in?" He ignored my question and leaned down in front of me, not breaking eye contact.

"Just keep looking at me, follow my breathing."

"Who are you?"

"Paul, I'm Paul." I flinched as he put his hands on either side of my head, bring my face clothes to his. "Focus on me, focus on my breathing. Try to match mine." His hold was tight and warm, but gentle as he breathed in deeply and held it, before blowing it out between his lips. With nothing else helping, I decided to do what he said. To breathe.

* * *

 _Paul's POV:_

Breanna was a bomb waiting to go off. I could tell all the signs; flushed face, the twitching. She would keep stumbling over her words and look past us, not in our eyes. It was a miracle that Quil didn't move too fast and scare her, or she would have been running to the bathroom sooner. He was a jumpy little shit. She wouldn't be able to handle him alone, I knew that. I had trouble dealing with him when I first phased, and it had been years since I had been hit. It had only been a few weeks for her, and you could tell she was struggling. I guess that's why I followed her to make sure she was okay.

"You sure Rachel's going to like that?" Quil giggled out as I started out of the living room, but I ignored him. Rachel didn't matter right now; Breanna's fucked up head did. When I got to the door I waited a few minutes before I knocked, and then a few more till I heard her start to cry. It was quiet enough that the guys wouldn't be able to hear it in the living room, but loud enough that I could hear her behind the closed door. One of the only things I couldn't deal with was a girl crying, it fucking broke my heart. I wouldn't call myself a sensitive guy, but when a woman is crying you must make her feel better. So that's what I did.

After breaking into the bathroom, I spoke to her and attempted to get her to match my breathing patterns. I knew how hard it was to try and placate a panic attack, so I did the best I could to relieve the agony she was going through. Somehow my hands held her face and I leaned my forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. It seemed to be the only way to get her to really listen, so that's what I did.

Her eyes were rimmed with red and wide, she was so scared. I could remember the same pain in my own chest, the fear, and the agony. My thoughts had tricked me into believing a fuck ton of shit, still do sometimes. And she was such a small girl too, it had to be hell on earth.

Minutes or hours could have passed, I wouldn't have known. Finally, she started to calm down and I released my hold on her head and let her lean back against the back of the toilet, watching her with a close eye. She wiped her face with her shaking hands and whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem." With my job done, I left. My seat was still warm when I slouched back into it, throwing an arm over Leah's shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at me, pursing her pretty pink lips at me.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"That whole situation. Why did you go in there?" I gave her a sneer before continuing.

"Why didn't you?" My worse silenced her, which I was glad for. I didn't know why I had gone in there; maybe our similar situations pulled a string at my black heart, or I was just trying to be a nice person? I guess the world may never know. I was pulled out of my thoughts as she reentered, her face free of its redness and tears and now wearing a more relaxed face.

She gave me a small smile and I returned it.

 _Yeah_ , I still had no idea why I did that.

* * *

 _Breanna's POV:_

The game night had ended, and all the pizza had been eating. Everyone had retired to their rooms, and I got to know Sandy on a personal level before she disappeared.

Now I lay awake, sleep evading me. The bed felt foreign and the covers smelled of Axe spray and raspberries. Sandy loved the stuff, she had a stockpile of Axe spray in her closet. She had shown me in a hushed sort of way, a guilty smile on her face.

"It smells like my ex-boyfriend." Her eyes were bloodshot and hazy, and her blonde dyed hair was put into a messy ponytail.

"Oh, do you still like him?"

"Yeah, but he's dead." My eyes had grown wide and I quickly pushed out an apology before she burst into laughter. My face was pulled into a wide-eyed expression. Why was she laughing? I didn't think it was very funny. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just couldn't handle your innocent facial expression. Priceless. Also, I'm high as shit." She gave out another chuckle, pushing back some of her blonde hair. "I guess you wanna know how it happened."

"Well, um-"

"Don't worry, it's a human trait to be nosy. Okay, so it happened on a rainy night like this. He crashed his car, I was in the passenger seat. He was dead on impact." Her face suddenly grew sad, almost like a light switch. "We had just gotten back together, he was driving me home from his house. We'd had sex a couple times and downed a couple beers. I didn't think it was a problem that he was driving. I regret that now." She gave a pause before grabbing my face with both of her hands and staring deep into my eyes. They were wild and crazed, and her pupils were almost dilated enough to hide her light brown irises.

"If I could give you any advice as your new big sister, it's this. Don't make stupid ass decisions that cost you your soulmate. You will never be whole again, no matter how hard you try. You will always be broken in some way. Never forget what I just told you." And with that, she burst into tears, slumping into my chest and sobbing. A couple minutes later Kenny came in, his facial expression grim. He ran a hand through his curly black hair angrily.

"Again? Mom and dad are going to kill you if they see you high again." Wrapping his arms around her torso, he tugged her into a standing position before pulling her out of the room. I sat for a while waiting for someone to come back, but when no one did I just put on my pajamas and crawled into bed.

The clock read two-o-three am, and I gave a groan of annoyance. Sandy's words rang through my head like a fire alarm, and no amount of covering my head with the pillow would help that.

 _Y_ _ou will never be whole again, no matter how hard you try._

Well, what would happen if I wasn't whole to begin with? I had thought William was my soulmate once upon a time and look where that got me. Fighting for my life day in and day out, just struggling to survive. Everyone was different; Sandy had lost her soulmate tragically, while I had never had the pleasure of meeting mine. Honestly, I probably didn't have one. Who would love a broken girl? The saying goes, _no one is going to love you unless you love yourself._ At this rate, I'd be single forever.

Feeling defeated and unable to sleep, I got out of bed and picked up some clothes and my brush and toothbrush before stalking towards the upstairs bathroom. Dad and Jean's room was downstairs, so I wouldn't be in her way when she was getting ready for work this morning. Once I made my way out of the room and down the hall, I quietly slipped into the dark bathroom, locked the door, and switched the light on. It was similar to the bottom floor bathroom, just more spacious and had candles in it. In record time I had the water on the perfect temperature, plug in the drain, and my clothes were thrown into the hamper.

I sighed as the warm water soothed my tense muscles, my eyes closing on their own accord. Baths were always my favorite way to relax. If I had come home from school from a bad day or was having trouble dealing with my mother's snarky attitude, I'd hop into the tub and just soak my troubles away. I hadn't taken a bath since I had moved in with William; mostly because I had to get clean fast, due to the fact that I waited on him hand and foot. Half of me wondered what he was doing, rotting away in jail or was he back at home working from the computer, his bail paid and his life free until the court date? A shiver ran down my spine, memories flashing of the pain he inflicted on me before he was arrested. I could distinctly remember the punch to my eye, and how his knuckle had sliced my eyebrow open wide. _Thank god, I didn't need stitches._ The only evidence that I had was a small scar that was hidden under my fringe, never to be seen again.

After soaking a bit, I washed my hair and body got out of the tub, drying off and slipping on some new clothes. A navy-blue crew neck, some black leggings, a pair of socks, and a maroon bra and pantie set. My hair reached to the middle of my back, so it took some time brushing through the knots. Curse my thick hair. When that was done I brushed my teeth and picked up my towels and hung them up on a hook by the shower. Hopefully, that was where they went. With all that done I exited the bathroom, making my way to the kitchen.

Who I didn't expect to run into was a large man shuffling through the fridge like life depended on it. Quietly, I tiptoed over to the kitchen island, slipping onto one of the black stools. A large scar ran the length of his back, and his left shoulder was marred by burn marks. It looked like he had been through a war zone. Instinctively, I clasped my fingers together and swallowed hard. It looked a lot like mine. My gaze moved to the counter and I gulped in some air, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

"What are you doing up so early?" My whole body jumped, and I squeaked, sending the man looking through the fridge into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no. It's fine." I looked back up and my heart pounded at who I saw. It was Paul, from the bathroom. Vaguely, I could remember his words.

 _Focus on me, focus on my breathing. Try to match mine_.

He had said the words over and over until I had calmed down last night; it was the only thing that calmed me down at all. Paul seemed to almost be a miracle worker. "I couldn't sleep."

"First night in a new house? I understand. When I moved back here with my dad, I didn't sleep for almost a week."

"When did you move back?"

"I was six, and my parents had just gotten divorced."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm not." An awkward silence filled the air for a while as he shuffled along through the fridge, pulling out a few more items before dumping them onto the counter. A tub of chocolate ice cream, a bottle of chocolate syrup, a box of Eggo waffles, a can of whipped cream, and some strawberry syrup. The fridge and freezer door closed, and the light was switched on. I blinked hard until my eyes adjusted, and then looked at Paul peculiarly when he sat a bowl in front of me. He furrowed his brow back at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What's with the bowl?" A small smile graced his lips and for a second, I was entranced. Paul was very good looking, there was no denying that. Probably more attractive than William, if I was being honest.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Aren't we going to eat ice cream together?"

 _Ice cream? At two in the morning?_ "What?"

"Well, I can't eat all this by myself."

* * *

 _Paul's POV:_

I _could_ have eaten all of it, I _wanted_ to for Christ's sake, but she didn't need to know that. She just looked so pitiful sitting there, all nervous and fidgety like that. I had to make her feel better for my sanity alone. We sat in front of the TV now, some comedy starring Adam Sandler involving a remote, stuffing our faces with chocolate fudge swirl flavored ice cream. Thank god Jean always got the good stuff. I could see her peering at me from the corner of her eye, maybe taking in my godly looks or most likely judging if I was safe or not. To be honest, I had no idea if I was safe or not. Charming? Of course. Sexy beyond belief? You betcha. But safe? That was something to consider at a later date.

"What are you doing up so early?"

For a second, I was caught off by her question, surprised she was speaking to me at all, and then I brushed it off and answered smoothly, "I'm a sort of neighborhood patrol person. It's my second job." She gave a nod before turning back to the screen, sticking a small spoonful of ice cream covered in whip cream into her mouth. I took this time to ask her the same thing, my eyes still trained on the screen but not really paying attention.

"What about you? Don't you have a big welcome home party planned for tomorrow?" Her cheeks flushed a bright red, similar to the red delicious apple I'd had before I'd gone on patrol, before stuttering words out.

"A-a party? N-no I-" As the confused and scared expression took on her face, I suddenly had the realization that I'd stuck my foot in my mouth. _Shit,_ _ **shit**_ _. I was in for it now._

"Oh shit, did I spill the beans? Jean's gonna rip me a new one." I slapped myself in annoyance without thinking and Breanna jumped, clutching her bowl of ice cream tightly. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"It-its fine." I set my bowl down on the coffee table, turning towards her now.

"You seriously didn't know about it?" She shook her head, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Well, can you try and act surprised tonight?" After a few seconds, she nodded before reverting her eyes away from mine. Another silence ensued until I asked, "So, what are your hobbies?"

"What?"

"You know, things you like to do in your spare time?" I picked up my bowl again and shoved a spoonful of ice cream before swallowing it. "I, for instance, enjoy dancing and cliff diving."

"You dance?" I rolled my eyes at her before setting my bowl down again.

"Well yeah, did you think that a man with these dashing good looks had two left feet?" She shrugged before setting her empty bowl down, fidgeting with her fingers. "No sir, Paul Lahote here is as graceful as a gazelle when the right song comes on." She snorted.

"More like graceful as a blind elephant." Her comment caught me off guard, and I couldn't help but a laugh out loud. Breanna's hands clamped on her mouth, also surprised at her outburst.

"Damn, Ulrey. I didn't know you had it in you. What's next, a rude comment on how I had three bowls of ice cream to your measly half a bowl?"

"Paul, I didn't mean-"

"Come on, it's okay. I know I'm a fat pig sometimes. Part of the charm." I gave her a grin and she let out a laugh, looking at her lap again.

"I mean, you did have a lot of ice cream." She quietly exclaimed, and I snorted, clutching my chest in mock pain.

"Ouch! You got me. I've been wounded by just words alone." Breanna smacked me teasingly on the chest, rolling her eyes.

"You're hopeless, thinking you can dance and shoving yourself with ice cream all the time. What would Jean be thinking if she saw you eating her out of house and home?"

"Psst, I can dance as well as those guys on that high school musical crap all you girls like."

"Hey, Zac Efron is iconic, and nobody can deny that." Her hand whipped into her pocket and she pulled out her iPod, turning on a low Mariah Carey song, which I vaguely remembered to be, 'Always Be My Baby'. I raised an eyebrow at her, obviously wondering where the hell that came from. This girl, who dressed like she was into that Fall Out Boy crap had this song downloaded onto her MP3? _Who was this chick?_

"Mariah Carey?"

"What can I say? I love a good R&B song." She lay the iPod on the table and then motioned for me to get up. "Now go on, if you can dance than do so." With a sigh and a roll of my eyes, I stood up from my spot on the couch, pushing the coffee table over to the side. I took great care in making sure my bowl of melting ice cream didn't stray to the edge; Jean would skin me if I ruined her new rug.

Without any thought, I started rolling my hips and twisting my body like how I saw on Step Up. I was Channing Tatum in the final dance scene, and I was getting pumped as hell. Breanna's mouth dropped as she took in my moves, which boosted my ego even more. I stopped in the middle of the dance and held my hand out to her, motioning for her to grab it. She gave me a confused look.

"Come on, dance with me. What do you have to lose?"

"Uhm, I can't really dance…"

"So? Who cares, it's all in good fun." After another minute she finally gave in and timidly put her freezing hand in mine, and I led to the center of the living room. I pulled her into a tango, similar to Gomez and Morticia from The Addams Family, twirling her and dripping her until she got dizzy. As the song switched to a slow ballad we started to waltz. I gave her a smile and she grinned back, her face flush and full of life. I had never seen her let go like that. Ever since she had gotten here it had been all anxiety and nerves, but it seemed I was already breaking down some of her walls. Honestly, it must have been the ice cream because what person would let some six-foot beefcake near them after they've gotten the shit beat out of them?

"I'm sorry." Her words left me confused as they pulled me out of my thoughts.

"About what?"

"Saying you couldn't dance, I was thoroughly proven wrong." I gave her another grin and twirled her again. When she faced me again, her face started to look nervous again.

"Nah, it's no biggie. I wouldn't have thought my ass could be this good either until I started practicing on my days off." I dipped her again before waltzing again. "And this just means you'll have to prove me wrong next." Her hazel eyes cast downward, and she breathed out.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that probably won't happen."

"And why is that?"

"I don't have any talents. I'm just not very special." Without thinking, I tilted her face back up to face me, my hand touching her chin.

"Now, I know that's not that true." When she didn't answer I continued. "Oh, come on! You went through hell to get to where you are now. I'd say your talent is being a mom to your child. Not many women would fight tooth and nail like that." Our faces started to move closer to each other on their own accord, and I could almost taste her toothpaste.

"Thank you, Paul." Breanna's voice cracked out.

"No problem." As our lips brushed for the first time her body suddenly went rigid and she fought against my hold.

"No, please stop." Her eyes were glazed over, and a look of pure terror appeared on her face. In an instant I let her go and backed up, putting my hands up to show her I meant no harm.

 _Shit, nice one, Paul. Trying to put the moves on an abuse survivor? Good going!_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." As her vision cleared a sob wracked her body and she ran from the room and back up the stairs, leaving me awestruck as her MP3 player lowly played a song I recalled Embry listening to once or twice.

 _The deeper you get, the farther you fall down. The closer I get, the more you dissolve._

 _If that ain't the truth_ , I thought to myself, turning the song off before sitting back down on the couch.

* * *

 _Breanna's POV:_

My body felt exhausted as the last of my tears fell, my cries and gasps for air finally dissipating. And what leads me to this awful panic attack was none other than the one who calmed me down during my previous one; _Paul Lahote_. My fingers clenched into the comforter and I swallowed the growing lump in my throat. How could I have almost kissed him? I mean, he isn't a horrible guy. Nice even, and definitely cute. But I had finally gotten free from William's clutches and now I'm just jumping into some other guy's bed? _Do I have no shame?_

Rubbing my stomach affectionately, I closed my eyes and rolled over onto my side. What I should be thinking about right now is my baby, the reason I'm here in the first place. Boys could wait for a _long_ , _long_ time. _Even_ if _Paul is a terrific dance machine._


	4. Chapter Four: So Close Yet So Far

_**A/N :** If you or someone you know is being abused by a partner, parent, or family member you can call these numbers: _The National Domestic Violence Hotline: 1-800-799-SAFE (7233), Childhelp National Child Abuse Hotline: 1-800-422-4453, National Sexual Assault Hotline: 1-800-656-4673. There is also a Text Line that you can text if you have anxiety or are unable to call, called Crisis Text Line. You text HOME to 741741 for free, 24/7 crisis support in the US. _Please stay safe and healthy, and I hope you all have a long and happy life._

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL, MENTAL, AND SEXUAL ABUSE, MANIPULATION, BULLYING, TEEN PREGNANCY, CRUDE LANGUAGE, AND TRIGGERING IMAGERY. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS OR DO NOT ENJOY IT, DO NOT READ.**

* * *

Chapter Four.

* * *

I sat straight up in bed with a gasp, tears dripping down my cheeks and my heart raising. After finally falling asleep for a few hours I wake up from a nightmare, or better yet a terrible memory. My eyes turned to the clock and saw that it said seven, and with a shrug, I decided I couldn't stay cooped up upstairs any longer, especially after the terrible nightmare I just had. When I got downstairs Dad, Kenny, Sandy, and Seth sat at the dining room table eating breakfast.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. How was your first night?" Dad grinned from his spot before shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Pretty good." My face flushed as I remembered dancing with Paul, and how he almost kissed me.

"Come get something to eat. We have cereal, yogurt, and some waffles in the freezer."

"I'll just have some yogurt." Quickly, I took a bowl out from where I had seen Paul get one from the night prior and pulled out the container of vanilla Greek yogurt from the fridge, adding some granola that sat next to the fridge. When I was done putting the yogurt and granola back in its place, I sat down next to Kenny, across from my father and Sandy. He gave me a grin and I smiled timidly back, eating a spoonful of yogurt into my mouth.

"Sorry about last night, little sis. I'm sorry if I weirded you out." Sandy exclaimed, her brown eyes staring into mine. They had dark circles underneath them, and her hair was pulled into a bun atop her head.

"It's okay."

"What happened last night?" Dad asked, and my face grew hot again, and without thinking I shoved another spoonful of yogurt into my mouth.

"Just some sister bonding, don't worry, Jerry." He gave a grunt and stood up, placing his empty bowl in the sink.

"I'll be home this evening, Breanna. Sue, Leah and Seth's mom, will be over around noon to bring you over some lunch." I gave a nod and he turned to the other two. "Make sure you get to school on time, Kenny. Sandy, don't forget to drop by Emily's before you head to Mari's." Sandy gave him a salute and he chuckled giving us a wave as he walked towards the door. "Don't get into any trouble!" He exclaimed jokingly.

"No promises!" Kenny yelled back, laughing to himself. The door closed, and Kenny stood up then, placing his now empty bowl in the sink too. "I've got to stop by Vanessa's house before work, so can we go soon?" Sandy rolled her eyes and swallowed her last bite of waffle.

"Ugh, fine. Let me go put my face on and I'll meet you in the car."

"Okay, let me just brush my teeth and I'll be ready." He left the dining room table and stomped up the stairs excitedly, causing Sandy to roll her eyes jokingly.

"Brothers." As Sandy slid her plate and fork in the sink, she turned back to me. "I'll be home around three, but Leah and Embry will be over around one, so if you wanna come downstairs and be social, or just be lazy in our room, it's your choice." Without letting me answer back she turned and walked towards the downstairs bathroom. I sat there for a second, feeling a little awkward, and finished off the yogurt before sitting my bowl in the sink. I'd wash the dishes and clean up my side of Sandy's and I's shared room, and maybe catch up to what was on TV. I'd been obsessed with House ever since it started airing, but due to being with William, I hadn't had time to watch it all. I was just thinking of different diseases on the show when they both returned to the kitchen.

"I'll see you after work, sis," Kenny said with a wave before running a hand through his inky curls and rushing out the door. Sandy gave her own wave and quickly followed, locking it behind her. My heart hammered in my chest as I took in the exciting feeling; I was free for the morning, to do whatever I wanted to do. My face scrunched up and suddenly I started to bawl, tears streaming down my face. All I could feel was pure happiness, it felt so good to finally be happy. Had I ever really felt like this? With a skip in my step, I made my way up the stairs to start cleaning up the room upstairs, my good mood driving me to the moon and back.

* * *

 _Paul's POV:_

 _"You really like this girl, don't you?"_ Rachel's low voice thrummed through the phone, and I grunted in reply.

"She's a good kid."

 _"You're only a year apart, you know. Just because you graduated early does not mean you're an old fart already."_ She gave a giggle and I felt my insides coil _. "Come on, Pauly. You guys danced, and she obviously wanted to kiss you. But going through that sort of trauma will mess with her head for a long while."_ Another pause, I could hear her gulping down the rest of her sweet tea. The girl was addicted to the stuff. _"Just don't do anything shitty in the meantime and you just might get the girl."_

"Rachel, I do not like her like that. It was an honest mistake."

 _"Mhmm, I bet."_

"How's David doing these days, still giving you that good dick you were raving about a few weeks ago?"

 _"Of course."_ Another giggle. _"I'm gonna go, Pauly. I've got class in an hour, and I don't wanna be late again because we are debating which of you is bigger again."_

"That's just because you know I'm the winner."

 _"Ugh, bye Pauly."_

"See you, Rach." The dial tone sounded as the words left my lips and I returned my phone to my pocket before breathing out a sigh. I do not like Breanna like that, I do not.

 _Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Pauly._

* * *

 _Breanna's POV:_

Arm deep in a bag of microwave popcorn engrossed in a show I had never heard of called Dexter, which seemed to be about some serial killer that only kills bad people. I had finished the cleaning hours ago, including the dishes in the sink, and was on the edge of my seat watching everything play out. I guess I was so into it that I didn't notice the door open and was only pulled out of my trance when Leah tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped, almost sending the bag of popcorn falling to the floor before I caught it in the nick of time.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." With her long, toned legs and cropped black hair, she looked like a supermodel, and I couldn't help but be a little self-conscious. I may be half Mexican, but my mother cursed me with her pale skin. At least I could tan really nice.

"It's okay, I was really into this show." She turned to look at what I had been watching a small grin appeared on her face.

"Dexter, huh? Dom loves it, but I haven't really had the time to watch it yet."

"You should, it's really good." She gave a nod before waving towards the kitchen.

"My mom was going to drop you off some lunch but there was an emergency at the clinic so she went me. Embry and Dom will be here in an hour, but we can eat now if you're up for it." Leah gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but smile back."

"Okay, let's eat. What'd your mom make?"

"Homemade beef stew, is that okay?" She asked as we made our way into the kitchen, and I quickly threw the empty popcorn bag into the trash before going to the sink and washing my hands-free of the buttery goodness.

"It's more than okay. Can you tell her how grateful I am for the food?"

"No problem, she'll probably make you something tomorrow too." I grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and two spoons from the drawer before setting them on the table and sitting down. We both spooned some into our bowls and started to eat in silence, which was kind of awkward. I didn't really know much about Leah, except that she was my cousin. And that she had a brother named Seth, who was a big ball of happiness. "So, you excited to start school?"

"I guess." My heart thrummed in my chest at the thought, and my palms started to get sweaty. Dropping my spoon into my bowl, I shook my head. "No, actually I'm not." Leah sat down her own spoon and folded her arms, looking at me until I continued. "I haven't been in school for almost a year, and I know that no one will know who I am, but I might make a bad impression or I might not do well. I'm a pregnant teen, for god sake." Everything started to feel jumbled in my head and to calm myself I leaned my face into my hands. "I can't- I don't know if I can-" It was getting harder to breathe, and the room was suffocating.

"Breanna, are you okay?" My hands started to go numb, along with my legs. The room felt like it was spinning on its axis and I was about to fall. "Breanna-" Her hand moved to touch my shoulder and I flinched, turning away from her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Keep it together, Breanna. You're freaking her out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"What can I do to help you, Breanna? What will help you calm down?" My mind briefly turned to the memory in the bathroom, and the strong man who had brought me back from the point of no return. A man who I had danced and almost kissed previously.

All awkwardness was lost from the situation and all I could whisper was, "Paul."

"Paul, as in Paul Lahote?" I heard her mutter something under her breath. "Paul, really?"

"Y-yes, I need Paul." I let my head drop to the tabletop. "Paul will calm me down."

"Okay, I'll call him right now." I could hear her pour our bowls of beef stew back into the bowl and lay the dishes in the sink. A second later she said, "Paul, get your ass over here. Breanna's asking for you."

"What, why me?"

"I'm asking myself the same question."

"I'll be over in a couple minutes." That was the last thing I heard before I started to black out.

* * *

 _Paul's POV:_

This girl was going to be the death of me. After getting off the phone with Rachel I had started a load of laundry and was about to order an extra-large meat lovers pizza when Leah had called me in a panic. In my rush I forgot to lock up the house and phased on the fly, not caring about my ripped shorts. Jean kept a few pairs folded in the backyard for the guys, so I knew I wouldn't be stuck in my naked glory. Bounding through the forest, a million thoughts ran through my head. What had made her freak out so bad? Had that shithead of a boyfriend tried to contact her, or had her mom traveled all the way here to force her to go back with her? I growled as a rush of anger filled my senses. How could someone beat the person they're supposed to love? I couldn't imagine laying a finger on Rachel, even if she did piss me off most of our relationship.

You just don't do that; you don't hurt the one you love. You don't force them to do things they don't want to do. You don't rape and beat them to the point where they think its normal. Abuse is sick and wrong and no matter how much someone tries to rationalize it. I will beat the living fuck out of any abuser I see, especially if they know better. I remember when Jacob was gloating about how he forcefully kissed Bella, and I ripped a good chunk out of his side and broke his left arm. No matter how much I hate that bitch, no one deserves to be forced into uncomfortable situations. And don't get me started on what I did to him for the shit he pulled before the newborn battle.

Finally, after a few minutes of deep thinking, I came in view of the house. I quickly phased back and raced my naked ass into the yard, pulling a pair of folded shorts and a big t-shirt before running into the house. The door was open, and the coppery smell of blood was in the air. Shit, shit. Was she okay? Fuck, let her be okay! In my rush I slipped on the rug inside and face planted, breaking my nose in the process. The pain didn't register, though, and with one hand holding my bloodied face I rushed into the living room, and then into the kitchen when I didn't see anyone. After a few more searches I finally found her slumped over a toilet throwing up her guts, while Leah rubbed her back with one hand and held a wad of toilet paper to her cheek. It filled with blood and she looked a little queasy herself.

"What the fuck happened, Lee?" I exclaimed, pulling out a roll of toilet paper from under the sink and pressing a wad to my broken nose. I hissed in pain at the contact.

"We started talking about school and she started panicking. And then I called you, which honestly, I don't know why she would want you here, no offense but you're a handful, Paul." I chose to ignore the comment and motioned for her to continue. "Then she passed out but when I tried to get her in the living room she woke up and lashed out and cut my face. And then she ran to the bathroom to throw up." What a weird set of events. "And I guess you fell too by the sound of that crash a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, I rushed over as soon as I could." Because you like her, Pauly, Rachel's voice sang in my head and I glowered, throwing the blood-filled toilet paper into the trash can before realigning my nose with a jerk. It wasn't like I hadn't had to do it before, but it still hurt like a bitch. Gulping down a groan of pain, I turned on the faucet and wiped off the blood from my face and dried it with the hand towel. By now Breanna had stopped vomiting and now lay her head in Leah's lap sobbing.

"What is wrong with me?" She whispered to herself, digging her nails into the palms of her hands. "Why do I always mess everything up?"

"This isn't your fault, Birdie. You've been through something horrific, of course, you'd still be dealing with the repercussions."

"I'm crazy, I'm insane."

"Being crazy isn't so bad, I'm pretty crazy myself. It just makes life more interesting." I sighed and leaned my head on my knees. "Being crazy aside, Leah and I both think you're pretty great. So, don't beat yourself up about being crazy or weird or messed up, because we both know firsthand how hard it can be to deal with feeling insane." Leah gave me a tender look and leaned out to take my hand, holding it tightly. Even though she was a pain in my ass, Leah was my sister in all intents and purposes and even though I gave her shit in the beginning, I was there for her now. We both looked down towards Breanna, who was starting to calm down. "Birdie, we're here for you. You don't have to deal with your shit alone anymore. Leah and I will be by your side."

"You really mean that?" Her big eyes looked up at me with the most pitiful look and I almost melted on the spot.

"Yes, I really mean that." In a rush Breanna crashed into my arms and hugged me tightly, catching me off guard.

"Thank you, Paul." I felt the rush of warm tears soaking through my shirt, but I ignored them, letting go of Leah's hand to rub her back soothingly. Looking up from the floor Leah caught my eyes and nodded towards the door, and I nodded back. She had to get to work soon and she knew Breanna would be okay with me, seeing as how I calmed her down so fast. She left quickly after and Breanna's breathing soon grew steady, and I knew she had fallen asleep. All this stress couldn't be good for the baby, I knew that much. Being careful not to wake her I lifted her up and carried her over to the couch, covering her with a blanket and turning the TV on low. Then I took a warm washcloth and wiped down her face and hair, freeing it of the smelly vomit and sweat.

Feeling like I should do more, I cleaned up the kitchen, putting the stew back into the container and placing it in the fridge, and then washing the dishes and wiping down the counter. When that was done I hurriedly cleaned up the bathroom and washed my hands and face again before going back to the living room and sitting in the recliner.

I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help but turn and stare at her as she slept. She was pretty cute, big wide eyes and nice full lips. Long thick hair, and a nice figure. And she was really sweet and funny.

 _"You really like this girl, don't you?"_ I could hear Rachel exclaim again and I grunted, clenching my jaw. I couldn't like her, we just met and she's going through a mountain of shit that doesn't need to have me added to the mix. I may not be a man whore like I used to be, but I'm not ready to settle down either. It wasn't fair to her to try something and have it blow up in our faces. I mean, we're starting to form a great friendship and a relationship would just ruin that.

My thoughts paused as I looked back at her, my heart clenching in my chest.

Fuck my life.

* * *

 _Breanna's POV:_

 _My hands were shaking, and my heart was pounding in my chest like a freight train. The street was dark except for the street light that flickered unsteadily. Snow fell in powdery fluff, covering everything._

 _He was coming for me, he was coming for me._

 _Before I could move a muscle, strong arms pushed me to the ground and quickly ripped my jeans and underwear down._

 _"No, don't! Stop!" William's hands grasped my hips tightly as he thrust himself inside of me, and I felt like I was ripping in two. It seemed like forever until it was over, and then without warning, he punched me in the stomach._

I shot up in my seat, looking warily around me. The clock on the wall read three o clock, and Paul slept in the recliner close to the couch. I pressed my hand to my chest and breathed out a deep breath I'd been holding.

"Another nightmare?" Paul's head turned towards me and all I could do was nod, leaning back on the couch to look up at the ceiling. Memories of what happened in the bathroom resurfaced in my head and I cringed.

"Sorry about the shit show earlier. You can go home now if you want."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Shit show aside, you've been through hell and back. You are allowed to freak out all you want, god knows I have enough times." His words grew husky and I looked warily at me before returning his eyes to the television.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The words came out of my mouth before I could think, and I rush I apologized. Paul chuckled and shook his head, holding up a hand to stop me.

"Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?" A rush of heat covered the back of my neck and I twitched uncomfortably before shaking my head. "How about this, instead of us delving into our crappy past lives, we just start off by asking each other simple questions to get to know each other better."

"That sounds okay." And off we went, going back and forth for a while.

* * *

 _Paul's POV:_

"What is your favorite color?" We were both sitting on the couch now, entranced in our question game. The blanket that had covered her was now folded over the armrest and her hair was pulled into a loose bun, her teeth smelling of fresh mint from her toothpaste. It was driving me crazy, but I held my cool, grinning down at her.

"Gray. What's your favorite animal?"

"Wolves." I snickered to myself at the inside joke, to which she raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you have any siblings?" Her body stiffened at the comment but quickly relaxed.

"A few." A few? What was that supposed to mean? I knew there was a lot more to the story, but I swallowed my curiosity as she asked her next question. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have a sister that lives with my mother." My mind instantly filled with memories of my baby sister, Taylor. I missed her so much. One thing I was proud of my mom for, she treated my sister like a princess instead of abusing her. It was probably her new husband that helped with that; Gary was a great man, greater than either of my parents but he was stuck with my mom now which was a shitty situation all in all. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Top Gun. If you could go vacation anywhere, where would you go?" She leaned closer to me and I could almost taste the mint from my over sensitive nose. My fingertips clenched at the couch cushion as I fought the urge to run a finger across her milky skin, knowing it would only scare her away.

"Somewhere tropical, maybe Barcelona or Cuba. If you had to choose one celebrity to be on a deserted island with, who would you pick?" She tapped a finger to her chin and thought to herself, giggling at her silliness. It sounded like music to my ears almost; I hadn't heard her laugh very much since she has been here. What a shame that was.

"Johnny Depp."

"Why Johnny Depp?" She smacked me lightly on the chest and gave another giggle.

"Paul, it's my turn!" I couldn't help but chuckle, a grin forming on my face.

"Sorry, sorry."

"What's your favorite band?"

"Metallica, I guess. Maybe Iron Maiden."

"Metallica? I guess I took you more for an Usher kind of person." She teased, curling some hair behind her ear.

"Hey! You're the one who asked. And Usher is overrated, Beyoncé is where it's at." Breanna gave another laugh and I noticed two dimpled in each of her cheeks as she smiled, and my stomach started to feel tight. You really like this girl, don't you? I gave a shake of my head before spitting out another question before my brain imploded. "What's your favorite band, Birdie?"

"Bring Me The Horizon and Motionless in White. Who is your hero?"

"My father. Who's yours?" Her face was close to mine and her hands had found their way on my thighs and were rubbing absentmindedly back and forth. I swallowed thickly, pushing myself to look in her eyes and not at her lips.

"My father, too." Her face was flushed, and I could hear her heart hammer in her chest, similar to mine. "I can't think of any more questions." It was almost as if our face were being pulled together like magnets. I shuddered, and she gave a giggle, leaning forward until her forehead touched mine.

"Me neither." Without warning her lips brushed mine and I melted instantly, my fingers clenching tightly into the couch cushion. If this was happening, it would be on her terms. I wasn't going to push her again, not like last night. Our lips molded together, and my head started to feel fuzzy.

Her small hands clutched tightly at my thighs as she kissed me more passionately, and I couldn't help but groan. Quickly, her lips pulled off and she gave me a weary, wide-eyed look, half expecting something bad to happen.

I didn't dare move, swallowing thickly before answering, "Sorry." She released a shaky breath and leaned back into me again, and I felt my body relax. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." As her lips pressed into mine again I heard the door open, but I was too lost in the moment to care. It was heaven kissing her, even if it was _so so_ wrong to do so. Jean and Jerry would both kill me, as would the pack. But how could something so wrong feel so right?

A voice cleared into the air and she quickly pulled away while I breathed out a breath, turning to find out who had come in.

"Sorry, I'm late. Anything left from lunch? I'm starving." Embry inquired quickly, rubbing a hand over his bare stomach. I felt Breanna stiffen and after giving her a small smile I raced towards him and pulled him into the kitchen, giving him a glare.

"What the fuck are you doing half naked in front of Breanna? You know how she is." He just gave me a smirk, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, we all know how she is. But at least I wasn't the one sucking her face off." I fought the urge to bash his head in and quickly opened the fridge door, pulling out the beef stew from a few hours ago and handing it to him.

"I wasn't the one that kissed her, idiot. She kissed me-"

"But you let her."

"Yeah, I did. If she wants to kiss me, that is a totally different story. I'm not going to pressure her into anything, but if she wants to kiss I am totally okay with it."

"Paul, she's not ready for a relationship. She's not even ready to be a mom and she's already pregnant."

"You think I don't know that? But she's sixteen years old, and she's not stupid. She's been through something terrible and traumatic but she's going to heal, and it's already starting. She kissed me; twice! And you have to believe I'm not the same person I was when you met me, I'm not fucking anything that walks, and I do care about her. If she ever wants to be with me, I'm fine with that. Do you know why?" Embry looked up from his meal and raised an eyebrow.

"No, but you're going to tell me."

"Because I like her back. I like Breanna back, and I can't really deny it anymore after that kiss." My head started to get fuzzy as I thought of it again, but I quickly snapped myself out of it. "I'm not going to pressure her into anything, I'm going to the supportive friend she needs; but if she ever wants to be more, I am more than willing to accept."

"Wow, very poetic, Paul. You should tell that to Jerry while he cleans his shotgun." I growled lowly and pulled the half-eaten bowl away from him, pouring the contents back into the container.

"Go home and eat, asshole. Didn't you get paid this week?"

"Sue's cooking compares to nothing; well, except maybe Jean's. Those women have amazing talent, I tell you." I pulled the spoon from his hands and pushed him towards the door, opening it before pushing him outside. "Hey, I need to eat!"

"Eat your own food for a change." With that, I slammed the door shut in his face before making my way into the living room only to find it empty. My ears listened intently through the house and my heart started to race as I noticed I couldn't hear her.

Where was she? Did she leave while I was talking to Embry?

"Breanna!" I called up the stairs but was met with nothing. "Breanna, are you here?" Nothing.

I growled in frustration and quickly ran up the stairs, searching through all the room before I leaned on the wall, defeated. Fuck, Breanna ran away and it's all my fault.

"Damn it!" I dug my nails into my hands to fight the urge to punch the wall before I ran back downstairs and exited the house, going on the hunt to find Jerry's missing daughter. The only problem was that it was about to start raining, and after that, it would be hopeless. Fucking dammit, why did she have to kiss me? Now I've freaked her out again and I didn't even do anything wrong!

"Breanna, are you out here? It's Paul!" My mouth felt dry as I screeched her name, my nose trying to follow her scent that led towards the forest. "Birdie, please come back!"

The sky opened and flooded the world with water, and her trail disappeared.

"Dammit, fucking dammit!" I ran towards the forest and phased on the fly, calling to my phased brothers.

 _"Anyone there? I can't find Breanna anywhere. I think she ran away!"_


	5. Chapter Five: Campfire Eyes

_**A/N :** If you or someone you know is being abused by a partner, parent, or family member you can call these numbers: _The National Domestic Violence Hotline: 1-800-799-SAFE (7233), Childhelp National Child Abuse Hotline: 1-800-422-4453, National Sexual Assault Hotline: 1-800-656-4673. There is also a Text Line that you can text if you have anxiety or are unable to call, called Crisis Text Line. You text HOME to 741741 for free, 24/7 crisis support in the US. _Please stay safe and healthy, and I hope you all have a long and happy life._

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL, MENTAL, AND SEXUAL ABUSE, MANIPULATION, BULLYING, TEEN PREGNANCY, CRUDE LANGUAGE, AND TRIGGERING IMAGERY. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS OR DO NOT ENJOY IT, DO NOT READ.**

* * *

Chapter Five.

* * *

 _Breanna's POV:_

I didn't care that I had a welcome home party later that night, and I most certainly didn't care that I had left Paul alone in that house after kissing his brains out. You wanna know what I did care about? Getting the hell out of there and away from that mess.

I know I shouldn't have kissed him, but it was as if we were magnets; His lips fit mine perfectly and it felt so good. But he was becoming a good friend, and I was going to mess that up if I kept sucking his face off. And to top it off, I was pregnant and just got away from William and there was no way I could deal with more on my plate.

My heart hammered in my chest as I ran towards through the forest, my arms wrapped around my body tightly. Everyone was going to freak, but I couldn't give a fuck right now. It was all too much, I had to get out of there.

Tears dripped down my cheeks and my vision blurred, but still, I moved on. If I was going to get out of this forest anytime soon I would have to do it before it started raining.

And then it started to pour, and my clothes were soaked to the bone. I trembled but trudged on, focusing on my goal of escaping. Just as I was starting to lose hope, my eyes caught a small red house and quickly, I ran up to the door, knocking timidly.

I wasn't expecting two hulking teenage boys to be on the other side, one whose hand was to the bottom of a Doritos bag and the other in work out gear, a headband pulling his black hair from his forehead as his face dripped with sweat.

"Uh-I-"

"Breanna, right? I'm Brady, this is Collin. We know your father." the one in work out gear spoke and I nodded quickly, eager out of the cold rain. "Do you want to come in? We're house sitting and I don't think Billy would mind if we let you in."

"I'd like to come in, yes." they quickly made a space for me to move past and I blew out a breath as my icy body started to fill with warmth. The boy with the Doritos named Collin slumped back onto the couch while Brady motioned me to follow him down the hall before he stepped into one of the rooms. He disappeared for a second before returning with a pair of sweats, a black t-shirt, a bra and undies set, and a pair of socks.

"Here, these are Rachel's. She won't miss 'em." Brady gave me a small wink before handing me the clothes and turning me towards the bathroom. "You can change in here, and then when you're done we can order a pizza and hang out if that's okay with you."

"Sure," I muttered before quickly entering the bathroom, locking the door behind me, and stripping out of the wet clothing. Rachel, whoever she was, was a lot taller than me, but thankfully we had almost the same bra size. I used my hands as a makeshift brush to try and get tangles out of my hair, and when I was done I picked up my clothes and exited the bathroom.

"Here, I'll just throw those in the dryer and we'll have them good as new in no time," I swallowed as his skin brushed mine as he reached for the clothes and I quickly dropped them into his arms before turning away and rushing back to the living room. Collin still sat in the same place, this time eating a large doughnut covered in chocolate icing and rainbow sprinkles. When he saw me he took another bite and leaned out to give me the rest. I shook my head but gave him a small smile.

"You sure? It's pretty tasty."

"I'm fine. Thank you, though." in seconds he'd swallowed the rest whole and washed it down with a large glass of milk, sighing in contentment before patting his stomach.

"Jake always has the best food at his house." he patted the seat next to him and timidly I sat down, attempting to keep calm even though I was alone in this house with these men. "So, how old are you? Sixteen, right?" I nodded and played with a strand of my wet hair. "Brady and I are fourteen, he's older, though." fourteen? These guys were almost as tall as Paul and looked to be at least eighteen.

"Collin, are you bothering our guest?" Brady exclaimed as he reentered the room, a towel in his hands as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead. Collin shook his head and sent me a wide grin.

"Nah, bro. I was just telling her that we're starting high school this year. She's a junior."

"A junior? Wow, you're so small I thought you were fourteen," he teased, a smile on his face. I look a lot younger for my age? That had to be a first!

"You guys look like you're eighteen, not fourteen. What do they put in the water here?"

"We just have good genetics, I guess." Brady chuckled, before sending me a wink. I felt my face flush and I quickly looked down at my lap, swallowing thickly. The boys in this town are so non-threatening and cute it's insane. "How about we watch a movie, guys? We can order a pizza later," looking back up, I nodded at Brady and he quickly went to search through a selection of DVDs.

"Woo, pizza!" I giggled as Collin hooted and slowly felt myself start to relax where I sat. It didn't seem like they would do anything to me, so why be so nervous around them? A few minutes passed before Brady slipped a disc into the DVD player and quickly started up the movie, and I felt my eyes slowly start to close on their own accord. I guess I was more tired than I thought since I didn't get that much sleep last night. I yawned and felt someone put a blanket over me, and without another thought I passed out, succumbing to my exhaustion.

* * *

 _Paul's POV:_

My whole body was trembling as I looked through the window of Jacob's home, my teeth barred as I took in the sight. Collin and Breanna cuddled on the couch while Brady lay passed out in the recliner, mouth open wide as the credits to a movie played.

"Those little pricks! Everyone had been worried sick about her going missing and they're harboring her in Jacob's place having a movie night!" I breathed deeply through my nose and attempted to calm myself, but when I couldn't I turned away and phased on the fly, my thoughts entering the pack mind.

" _Those little shits!"_ Embry exclaimed loudly.

" _I'm going to beat those mother fuckers to bloody pulps!"_ Jared spoke lowly, his head filling with what he and Kim had been doing before they had been interrupted. I rolled my eyes but stayed silent as they all spoke.

" _At least she's okay, we can go get her later before the party. You guys can go back to what you were doing."_ Sam explained, and we all nodded in agreement. Half of them phased out, leaving only Leah, Sam, and I. _"Paul, do you really think it was in her best interest to come onto her like that?"_

" _What? I didn't do anything! She kissed me, and I let her!"_

" _Yeah but-"_

" _Butts are for sitting, Sam! I didn't push her to do anything. We were just talking, and it happened."_

" _Paul, she's not in the best state of mind for this."_

" _You think he doesn't know that?"_ Leah asked, speaking for the first time since we all came together. _"But he's the only one that can calm her down or have a comfortable conversation with, without freaking out."_

" _I just don't want you both getting into anything and having it turn to shit, you know?"_

" _Yeah, I understand. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go back home and finish up the housework."_

" _Same, Dom's laundry is piling up."_ Leah and I phased out and I started on the trek home, a million thoughts swimming through my head.

Breanna wasn't like Rachel, or Leah, or any of the girls I'd been with remotely. Of course, I'd been with people that dealt with abuse, but she was different. We just clicked, it was crazy. If she needed me, I'd run to her beck and call. I'd stay up with her all night if she couldn't sleep. I'd hold her even as she puked her guts after a bad panic attack and let her claw at me when she was having flashbacks.

We had only known each other a few days, but I wanted to know her for the rest of my life. Maybe not romantically, but her friendship would be enough for me. Gritting my teeth, I opened the front door and slumped into my dad's old recliner, my head in my hands. I was really starting to like her, but was that what was best for her? I had no idea, but I could only hope.

* * *

The party was going to be on the beach, and everyone was invited. Charlie, Sue, Joy, Jean, Jerry, Sandy, and Kenny came first to help set up, followed by Sam, Emily, baby Sammy, and I. I held the little tyke in my arms as they put the freshly cooked food on the tables and decorated the surrounding area with torches. With a shake of her hips, Sue bent down and turned on the radio, and a popular country song started playing.

"Pawl, Pawl!" Baby Sammy squawked into my ear loudly, but all I could do was laugh and tickle his sides. Before he was born I had never thought of having kids; I didn't think I would be a very good father. But when I first held Sammy in Emily's hospital room, it felt perfect. It also helped me decide to become an elementary school teacher on the reservation, which I would be going to school for next fall.

"How's my little man doing?" Emily exclaimed, pulling the toddler from my arms before kissing both his cheeks. He screeched and gave her a sloppy kiss back, tugging a handful of her hair. As he lay his head on her shoulder, she sighed in contentment and turned to me, bouncing him on her hip.

"When is Breanna arriving?" I gave a shrug, sighing.

"The twerps are going to take her to her house to get ready and then bring her to the party."

"Those boys are always getting into trouble somehow."

"And getting their asses beat for it," Sam said, grabbing Sammy out of his mother's arm before blowing raspberries on his cheeks. "You wanna go see the ocean, Sammy?"

"Ocean, ocean!" They took off like a jet, matching grins on their faces. Little Sam looked exactly like Big Sam, except for the eyes. Those were all Emily's.

"They're a couple of dorks, aren't they?" I exclaimed to Emily with a chuckle before standing up and following her as she poured ice into the cooler.

"Yeah, but they're my dorks," she had the dreamiest look in her eye. Sammy screeched as the waves crashed against his father's feet and then they both busted a gut.

"That they are." The conversation stopped as Sue pulled her to another table and left me to my thoughts. Would I ever have that? An earth-shattering love that would last a lifetime or a child that would grow up to make me proud? I'd found my soulmate, my imprint. Then the gods make her my best friend instead. What's the deal with that? Of course, some shit like that would happen to me.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Leah, Dominic, and Seth arrived. Dominic clutched Lee's hand like a vice, running a hand through his curly, black hair with a stressed look on his face. Seth grinned and stomped right over to me.

"Hey, my dude. What's crack-a-lackin'?"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"The ladies dig it, obviously."

"You keep telling yourself that, Seth."

"So, you gonna kiss her again?" Without thinking I punched him in the shoulder, growling lowly under my breath. "Ow! What was that for?"

"If Jerry hears anything he'll shoot me!"

"Oh, shit. Yeah. I forgot." I rolled my eyes as he gave me a sheepish grin, rubbing his arm. "But, are you going to? I mean, that was _some_ kiss."

"I don't think so, Seth." We stayed silent for a few moments, watching everyone fiddle around making everything perfect.

"You know, you deserve to be happy, Paul." The waves crashed against the sand, and the breeze carried the scents of fried foods and sweets.

"I'm glad you think so, pup." I ruffled his hair and gave him a smile. Since the showdown with the vampire government, Seth and I had grown closer. Before he was just an annoying kid brother, but now he was a friend. We only had a few years between us, and I barely saw it by how similar we were in size.

"Seth, come help me with this table!" Charlie bellowed, huffing and puffing. Seth turned to me with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, bro. We'll talk more later, ight?" I nodded, and he zoomed off, leaving me by myself again. The rest of the time spent setting up flew by quickly, and when Breanna, Tweedle-dee, and Tweedle-dum came into view, I felt my stomach drop. She looked great. Her thick hair was straightened and looked super soft, and she had on some light makeup. She wore a black and white striped t-shirt, some black shorts and a pair of black converse.

I had never really been into girls that wore all black or listened to heavy metal, more like hot blondes with daddy issues, or spicy read heads that loved adventure and anal. But Breanna was different. Even as she hugged her father and stepmother while looking like Wednesday Addams, it made my heart pound in my chest.

 _Damn it, Paul! Stop being such a pussy!_

Leaning back in my chair, I felt Seth nudge me before whispering into my ear, "Go get your girl."

"You might not have enough brain cells to understand this, but we're just friends."

"Yeah, right. Like Leah and Dominic are just friends?" We met eyes and I glared, barring my teeth in warning.

"You're insane."

"I guess that makes two of us since you won't follow your heart." Without waiting for my answer, he turned to Kim and resumed a conversation, leaving me feeling annoyed. Little shit, I won't follow my heart? There were way more complicated things happening that he had no idea about. Some people just had chemistry, but if it wasn't the right time why go ahead with it? Of course, I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't. I guess I can thank karma for that.

As she made her way through the crowd towards me with a look of confidence, I felt my palms start to get sweaty. We had a girl on a mission on our hands.

"Hi."

"Hi." She slid into the seat next to me, a small smile gracing her features.

"So, the kiss-"

"I'm sorry, I know you're going through some shit and I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Why are you sorry? I kissed you not the other way around."

"Yeah, but I kissed you back." The air around us grew awkward, and I shifted nervously in my seat.

 _Fuck, she's just a girl, Paul. Get a grip_.

Looking up from my lap, I caught her eye and we both shared a smile. My stomach did flip-flops.

 _Oh my god, this can't be happening._ How can I be this attracted to her so fast? Even Rachel and I didn't have this much tension.

"So," I drawled out, my mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. "What do you feel for me?"

"Uhm, I-I don't know." Nervously, she played with a strand of her hair. "You're a great friend, and I'm attracted to you. I just don't know how to deal with that right now."

"Same, I know we only met yesterday, but I like you. We're moving super-fast, though."

"Maybe slow down for the time being? Stay friends and see where that goes?"

"That sounds good to me, Birdie," Jerry called to her from across the beach, and she gave me an apologetic smile. "Don't worry about it, go be with your dad."

"We'll talk later?"

"Sure." Before she left she leaned down and pressed a cold kiss on my cheek, before running away and leaving me awe-struck.

"Ah, so _just friends_ , huh?" Seth implored teasingly, and with a rush of annoyance, I punched him in the shoulder again.

"Shut up, Seth."

"You hold onto that one, Paul."

"Mind your business, pup."

* * *

 _I kissed him, oh my god, I can't believe I kissed him!_ As I walked away from Paul, my mind was screaming, and my thoughts were in a disarray. _That is not what you do to someone who is just your friend, Breanna! Jesus, you're so clueless_!

"Hey, baby. How are you liking your party?" Dad asked as he kissed my forehead lightly, a wide grin set on his face. In all honesty, my stomach was doing flip-flops at all the attention, but the sentiment warmed my heart.

"I love it, dad. Thank you for the party."

"Anything for my princess." The party was in full swing, and I quickly got a plate of goodies and sat down next to Sandy and a girl named Marissa. Marissa seemed almost as nervous I was, so that made me feel a little better. Kenny and a girl I presumed to be Vanessa held hands and stared affectionately at each other, whispering back and forth. He seemed to have eyes only for her and I hoped she felt the same way.

Feeling a wave of anxiety fill my body, I absentmindedly sipped from my bottle of water and tried to swallow my nerves. There were so many people, it was almost unreal. And they were all a family.

I had always dreamed of my mother and I being like this; showing real love and affection towards each other instead of disappointment and hatred. It was kind of daunting being around such a big group of people that genuinely cared for each other. Well, except maybe Leah and Emily.

Across the room, you could cut the tension with a knife. Leah sat with her head ducked into a man's chest, his hair masking his eyes as he stared down at the ground, while Emily and Sam fed their son pieces of fruit and flirted back and forth. The two guys would nod to each other every so often, but it seemed like the girls were trying their best efforts to ignore each other.

"What's with them?" I elbowed Sandy in the side, nodding at the group.

"Leah and Sam used to be engaged until her cousin Emily moved to town. Sam was missing for weeks and then randomly came home and dumped her for Emily. She didn't date again until Dominic."

"Whoa, he just dumped her for her cousin? Cold."

"Yeah, but anyone can see that Emily and Sam just click. I mean, Leah and Sam were great together, but they fought all the time. Even when it was good, it seemed kind of strained." She paused, pursing her lips and brushing some blonde hair from her eyes. "In my opinion, She and Dom make a much better couple. It's like they're on the same wavelength and can tell what the other is feeling. You know, sort of like you and Lahote."

"W-what are you talking about?" I sputtered, looking down at my feet. She bumped my hip lightly with hers and chuckled.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. I saw how you guys were acting like little school girls around each other when you first got here."

"We were not!"

"You were totally flirting! Admit it, you have a crush on the sexy bad boy." Slapping a hand over my face, I groaned. I couldn't keep this secret, it was almost bursting out of me.

"Oh geez, you got me. I'll admit it."

"Admit what?" Sandy exclaimed, feigning innocence.

"I might have a teensy crush on him."

"A teensy crush on who?"

"Sandy!"

"What? The only way to be true to yourself is to admit it."

"UGH, I have a crush on Paul!" I whisper-yelled in aggravation, face flushing as she squealed. Without a word she turned to Marissa and whispered the information, earning another squeal.

"Hey, don't blab my secrets!"

"It's only Mari, don't worry. She won't tell a soul."

Marissa gave me a small smile and nodded, holding a hand over her heart before saying. "Scouts honor."

"Okay, now to the task at hand." Sandy took a big gulp of air before screeching. "You guys would be perfect for each other!"

"God, keep your voice down! And probably not. We're just friends."

"You don't have to be, though!"

"Yeah, maybe you guys are just like Leah and Dominic. You guys just click together!"

"Well, even if that's the case we're not going to push it while I'm still dealing with shit."

"Honey, you're always going to be dealing with this shit, so why not live a little? And what do you mean you're not going to push it? Push what?" An evil grin appeared on her face, and I suddenly feared for my life. What kind of plans did she have up her sleeve? "Did you and Paul talk about this?"

"Well, yeah, but I mean-"

"Tell me everything!"

"Okay, so he and I might have accidentally kissed a few times..." I trailed off, looking anywhere but in her eye.

"You've only been here one day and he's already macking on you? That dog!"

"It wasn't just him! I kind of attacked him earlier today in the living room."

"He's taking advantage of my baby sister and I'm not going to stand for it!"

"He's not taking advantage of me!" But she didn't even hear me as she yanked Marissa up and pulled her across the party, over towards Paul. My eyes widened and without thinking I ran full force and pushed her face first into the sand before doing the same to Marissa.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"He's not taking advantage of me and you're not going to embarrass me, alright?"

"But-"

"Buts are for sitting not for talking. Now can we please sit back down?" In defeat she sighed and stood up before nodding, pulling Marissa up with her before we sat back down. Man, Sandy was fiery, I'll give her that.

Crisis averted, but my secret is out. And I've finally come to terms with my crush on Paul. As I sat back down our eyes locked from across the room and he grinned. I gave him a small smile before quickly turning towards Sandy to start a conversation, nervous out of my mind.

I liked Paul, I liked Paul. But what am I going to do about it?

* * *

The official party ended at dusk, and the parents retired to bed. The rest of us, however, sat around a large fire and roasted marshmallow. Paul sat beside me, almost warmed then the flames in front of us, shoving s'mores after s'mores into his mouth. I was on my third, but I had a huge sweet tooth. He had to be on his sixth!

"So, how about we play truth or dare?" Sandy implored, a devilish expression on her face. Her words were a little slurred, from secretly sipping from a pop can full of beer, but her eyes were alert. A chill went up my spine and I felt Paul stiffen beside me.

"Wow, what are you, a middle schooler?" A boy I assumed was Jared exclaimed before eating another marshmallow.

"We haven't played in so long guys, come on!"

"We just played last week!"

"Yeah, but Breanna's here now!"

"Oh, don't bring me into this."

"Come on, you guys! It's a tradition!" When no one said anything, she started screeching. "Guys!"

"Oh my god, fine! We'll play your stupid game!"

"Yay! Okay, now who's going first?"

"Ugh, I will." Embry, the boy who argued in the house with Paul, exclaimed. "Paul, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Breanna."

"Um, excuse me!" Sandy yelled, eyes aflame. I shrunk into my spot, looking down at my hands. "No one is kissing my baby sister!"

"It's the rules." He implored matter-of-factly, and I wanted to punch him in the face. What sort of joy was he getting out of this?

"They're stupid rules! Who even wanted to play this game?"

"You did!" They all yelled at the same time, and her expression deflated like a balloon.

"Embry, you're such an asshole sometimes." Leah implored, almost growling.

"What? It was all I could think of! He doesn't even have to." A laugh escaped his lips and his cheeks reddened. "See, Paul? You don't have to take my bet."

"Then I won't."

"Paul, it's okay," I whispered, and we met eyes. His almost glowed in the firelight, and I swallowed thickly. _Come on, Breanna. Hold it together_.

"I'm not going to kiss you for some stupid game, Birdie."

"And I'm not going to let you lose a dare because of me. Believe me, I'll feel horrible tonight if that happens."

"Yeah, Paul. She'll horrible if you don't kiss her." Embry taunted, and I felt my nerves start to go haywire. I was on the verge of panicking until I felt Paul's hand envelop mine, a worried expression still on his face.

"Are you really sure about this?" I nodded half heartily, putting on my game face.

"Yes, now plant one on me."

And then he did. But not where I expected.

As I went in for a kiss, I felt a hot pair of lips press lightly on my cheek before pulling away, and Paul's worried look was replaced by a smug smirk. Without thinking, I pressed my hand to my cheek, blushing from head to toe. He kissed my cheek.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Call. You got exactly what you asked for. Now, your turn, Paul."

He was still staring at me as he said in a low voice, "Truth or dare, Embry?"

"Dare, obviously."

"I dare you to kiss Kim."

"What! Nope, no, never going to happen!" Jared screamed, while Kim just rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Come on, really, Paul?"

"Sorry, that's just the game. I didn't make the rules."

"Ugh, okay. Fine! I'll do it."

"Not if you can't catch us!" He quickly picked her up before throwing her over his shoulder and running around the fire. Embry quickly followed suit, lips puckered to the extreme.

"I'm getting that kiss, Jared!"

"No, you're not!" Everyone laughed at the sight, but I was distracted as Paul and I stared at each other, immersed in what we saw. His hand holding mine, body so close and warming me up like a space heater. _This is where I wanted to be_ , I thought to myself. _This is what I wanted in life_.

 _The question was, though, did he feel the same way?_


	6. Chapter Six: I'm Too Broken

_**A/N :** If you or someone you know is being abused by a partner, parent, or family member you can call these numbers: _The National Domestic Violence Hotline: 1-800-799-SAFE (7233), Childhelp National Child Abuse Hotline: 1-800-422-4453, National Sexual Assault Hotline: 1-800-656-4673. There is also a Text Line that you can text if you have anxiety or are unable to call, called Crisis Text Line. You text HOME to 741741 for free, 24/7 crisis support in the US. _Please stay safe and healthy, and I hope you all have a long and happy life._

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL, MENTAL, AND SEXUAL ABUSE, MANIPULATION, TEEN PREGNANCY, CRUDE LANGUAGE, SEXUAL SITUATIONS, AND TRIGGERING IMAGERY. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS OR DO NOT ENJOY IT, DO NOT READ.**

* * *

Chapter Six.

* * *

As I lay in bed that night, this time with Sandy snoring softly in the bed across the room, I thought over my feelings. I really cared for Paul, more than I should have this soon into our friendship. But, I was still dealing with William, my emotional and physical problems, and this pregnancy. With a shaking hand, I rubbed it over my stomach, not really feeling a bump there. It almost seemed unreal; _I_ was going to be a mom? _I_ was going to have to take care of someone? I could barely take care of myself, let alone an infant.

But I loved them, I really did. Deep in the depths of my soul, I knew I would do what was needed to take care of my child. Either by keeping them and raising them myself or giving them up for adoption so they could have a better life.

With a sad sigh, I turned over onto my side, laying my face on the palm of my hand. It was too soon to think about that, too soon to think about any of this stuff. I just needed to rest and wake up tomorrow refreshed.

But my brain had other ideas as it kept mulling over things that always plagued me.

* * *

I didn't get to sleep until five in the morning and thankfully slept into noon. And when I woke up, I felt more rested than I had in months. Everyone was gone for the day to work or to hang with friends and I was left to myself. What heaven was it to have freedom!

Downstairs I had a big bowl of cereal and some cut banana and strawberries before I settled down and popped a movie in. The Incredibles had been one of my favorite movies, and it was safe to say it still was. I laughed loudly, snorting before falling into another fit of laughter. I was just so happy, it was unreal.

"What's got you so giggly this morning, Birdie?" I almost choked on my spit as I heard the voice that haunted my thoughts all night, my whole body getting chills.

"Hey, Paul." He looked cute as ever in a short sleeve white v-neck and a pair of tan cargo shorts, matched with some sandals. He was a walking masterpiece, while I looked like a dying seal. Paul quickly sat down next to me, sliding his feet onto the coffee table before tuning into the film. Glad one of us can concentrate on it, I thought grimly.

"So, you like this movie?"

"Of course, who wouldn't?"

"Well, I mean-"

"Are you trying to tell me you don't like The Incredibles?"

"I'm not saying that per say…"

"Then what are you saying, Lahote?"

"I've never actually seen it." My heart almost stopped, and my mouth flew open. With widened eyes, I stared at him in a frozen state. Did he just say what I think he said? With a grunt, he rolled his eyes before giving me a mock glare. "What, do I have something on my face?"

"You've never seen The Incredibles? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not a big movie watcher, I usually just go out and do something."

"You poor, poor soul." I patted his knee and shook my head. "You have so much to learn from me." Paul burst into a fit of laughter, a large smile popping up on his face. Momentarily, I was blinded by how much it warmed my insides.

"You're such a dork."

"And you're in desperate need of guidance about movies. Never fear, Breanna is here to help you on your journey into the cinematic universe!"

"Well, if you're being so kind to do that, should I give you something in return?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"You say you have no hobbies, right?" He paused, and I nodded, confused at where this was going. "How about we work on finding you some hobbies?"

"You don't have to do that, Paul. I'm fine with just watching movies at home." I turned towards the movie, but a soft hand cupped my chin, and slowly turned me to face him. He had a small smile gracing his lips, and my stomach did flip-flops.

"Birdie, I want to. Don't sweat it." He was so close, all I had to do was lean up to kiss him. "And it will give us more time to get to know each other."

"Y-yeah, that's true."

"You okay? You're acting a little weird." I had to be blushing from head to toe, and in a rush of embarrassment I yanked my face away and moved towards the other side of the couch. Anything to save face.

"Just tired, I guess." We fell into a quiet silence, and I lost myself in the movie again. What I didn't expect to do, though, was fall asleep. I guess I was more tired than I thought.

* * *

 _"I told you to not come in my office while I was gone." I stared down at my feet, fingernails digging into my knees as I tried to hold in my anxiousness. "But what did you do?"_

 _"W-went into your office..."_

 _"You went into my office!" William threw a picture frame of his older brother, Maverick, at the wall and it shattered. I flinched, swallowing the lump in my throat down._

 _Don't cry or it will be even worse._

 _"You idiot! All my work, gone. How the fuck am I going to pay the bills?" I stayed silent, only yelling out when he gripped my hair and yanked my head back, green eyes aflame. "Am I going to have to pimp you out to my friends? You'd probably like that, wouldn't you? Fucking whore."_

 _"I-I'm sorry-" My words were cut off by a punch to the jaw, followed by another and another._

 _"Sorry doesn't fix anything. You have to take your punishment for not listening to me." Blood dripped from my nose and I could barely see out of my left eye. With a clench of his jaw, he punched me again, and everything went black._

I jolted away and hit the closest thing to me, which happened to be Paul. My hand stung as it made contact with his flesh, but he didn't seem bothered. His dark eyes roamed over my face as I panted, panic settling into my belly. I felt sick and everything seemed hazy almost. I guess that's what happens when I dream of a memory.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He exclaimed, and I shook my head.

"Not really." His eyes, his hands. The way he hit me. It all seemed too real. Suddenly the room felt suffocating, I desperately wanted to leave again. In a shaky voice, I asked. "Why don't we get out of here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't done any sightseeing yet and I've been here what, two days? Let's go explore." My heart thudded like a time bomb in my chest, filling my ears and making it hard to hear. I had to get out, I had to leave.

After Paul left a quick note on the front door, we were off. The black sweater I wore kept the chill out of my bone, and I the cold air felt amazing on my face. It was so clean, so fresh. All my anxiety was washed away and replaced with excitement.

"How about we hit up the beach? It's usually not too busy on Sunday's." I nodded, giving him a pleasant smile. His hand found mine and held it comfortingly, and we slowly walked together.

"Let's play twenty questions again."

"Alright. Who's going first?"

"I will. Hmm." I tapped a finger to my chin jokingly before having a eureka moment. "Are you a dog or cat person?"

"I'm more of a dog person, personally. But I grew up with a cat and she was cool enough. What's your favorite sport?"

"Baseball. What's yours?"

"Football. What's your favorite TV show?"

"House. What's yours?" It went on like this for a while, monotonous small talk with a few jokes here and there, until we made it to the beach. My shoes sunk into the wet sand, and I silently thanked myself for wearing my boots. My converse would get ruined out here. We stood together, silent and deep in thought, just admiring the view of the waves crashing against the sand. "Paul, do you think you have a soulmate?"

"I know I do."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know, I guess." He paused, scratching the back of his neck. "My best friend Rachel, she's like my soulmate. But I don't think of her romantically."

"Why not?" The wind blew the smell of rain and a few birds squawked in the trees.

"We tried once upon a time, but it wasn't for us. We're best friends and nothing else."

"I thought I found my soulmate once." My throat was tight as I breathed in deep. "But then he hurt me."

"I'm sorry, Birdie."

"Why do people hurt people, Paul? Like, if you're supposed to love someone, shouldn't you treat them with respect and dignity? Not hurt them and abuse them and make them feel like that's normal." I closed my eyes and breathed in again, flinching as Paul's arms slowly wrapped around before relaxing.

"I have no idea."

"If someone loves you they should make you smile, not cry. They should make you laugh, not bleed. Th-they shouldn't force you to have an abortion just because they weren't ready to have a kid. They should want to be a great father l-like they had when th-they were growing up." And all at once, the floodgates opened. And I was crying and sobbing, while Paul held me close to him. He didn't say anything, just held me and let me get it out of my system.

I had never talked about it out loud before, what had been at the back of my mind since I found out I was pregnant again. The reason I had fought so hard to get away from him, to make a better life for my child. It was because I failed my first child, and I would never have a chance to fix my mistake.

"I was pregnant before almost a year ago. And he m-made m-me get rid of her. I didn't get to find out the gender, but I always felt like I was carrying a girl." My eyes burned with the salty tears and my throat hurt from crying so hard. "I didn't sleep for months after it happened. I had killed my own child because he made me. I hadn't been strong enough to fight him off."

"But now you are. Look at you, you're still pregnant and you got away from him. You risked your life to save your child." His warm lips pressed against my temple and I my cries finally subsided, and I felt calm. It was a weight off of my shoulders, a burden I had carried for so long.

I finally forgave myself, and now I can move forward.

We stood there silently, him holding me together as I stared at the gray horizon. A new day was coming, and this pain would all be just a faint memory. I snuggled into his embrace and closed my eyes, soaking in his warmth. _I couldn't wait to be happy again._

* * *

 _Paul's POV:_

Patrol was the worst, especially when I had to drop Breanna, with tear stained cheeks and broken eyes that made me want to skip it all together and patrol with Seth and Embry. Those two bozos wouldn't know romance if it bit them in the ass.

" _Hey, I'll have you know that Katie from my English class was totally digging the vibes I was laying down last week"._ Seth implored, puffing out his chest and giving a growl.

" _Wow, she must feel bad for you if she's falling for those lines,"_ I exclaimed, and Embry broke out into laughter.

" _I'd feel bad for him too if he talked like that to me. Digging the vibes? Fucking loser."_

" _At least I didn't fuck Rachel before she left and failed to tell Paul about it."_ The conversation stopped dead in its tracks, and I looked at Embry harshly, a growl rumbling in my chest.

" _You slept with my imprint? What the fuck, Call?"_

" _You guys aren't even dating! And why do you care, you have Breanna now right? I saw you guys on the beach earlier looking pretty cozy."_ My mind almost played the personal conversation we had had, but thankfully I snapped it shut before it played anything. That conversation would stay between us and only us.

" _Why didn't she tell me?"_

" _Maybe because she knew you'd act like this!"_

" _Like what?"_

" _Fucking crazy and possessive. She hates that shit."_

" _You don't know shit."_

" _Aww, are you mad, Pauly? Gonna rip my head off? I'd like to see you try."_ He was egging me on, wanting me to fight him, and I knew that it was childish to give him what he wanted. But I also was pissed as hell and hadn't had a good fight in ages. This was the perfect time to not only get rid of my stress but teach the pup who was boss. All at once I jumped on him and clamped my jaw around the back of his neck.

He fell to the ground instantly, eyes widened in fear. My mouth filled with the taste of blood and as Seth started towards us I growled in warning. This was between us, and only us. He backed off and lay down submissively, covering his eyes with his paws. We stayed like that for a while, my teeth in Embry's neck while he lay flat on the ground in subserviently.

He knew I wasn't afraid to break him; I had many times before and I didn't get third in line in the pack for nothing. Embry wasn't a very aggressive guy, he just liked to push your buttons until you snapped.

Finally, I spit out his neck and stepped on his head, pushing him into the dirt. He scrambled quickly to the other side of Seth, looking at the ground.

 _Don't cross me again, shit head._

Feeling satisfied, I phased out and pulled on my shorts and shirt before running home, eager to fill my stomach and have a nap. And damn, I sure could use it.

* * *

When I finally got back to my house the door was open wide and loud classical music blasted out of the house. My nose wrinkled in distaste and my former anger returned.

 _Rachel? What the fuck was she doing here?_

I stepped into the house, now smelling of fresh cinnamon rolls and her citrus perfume, and our eyes met as she danced wildly in my living room. I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips even as my body stood tense, alert, and livid as hell.

"Hey, Pauly! I hope you don't mind me being here."

"Why are you here? Don't you have classes?" Her long fingers turned down the radio, leaving it at a comfortable hum as I slumped into my chair and covered my face with my arms.

"Just finished an eight-week course and the rest are online, so I'm in La Push for the rest of the year."

"Gee, I bet Embry's ecstatic." I bit out and her heart beat skyrocketed. You could almost taste the anxiety rolling off her. My stomach tightened into knots as her emotions filled me and I groaned in distaste. Fucking imprint bullshit!

"He told you?" Her voice was small and tight, but I didn't care. Maybe she shouldn't have kept this kind of shit from her so-called 'best friend'.

"Yeah, but you didn't." The room was silent, only the sound of her heart and the low sound of a piano echoing in my ear. Finally, I removed my arms and stared up at Rachel, who had moved right in front of me. "Why didn't you fucking tell me?"

"You know why..."

"No, actually. But maybe you could enlighten me?"

"You're super overprotective and jealous. You would have ripped him to shreds!"

"Oh please, that's total bullshit and you know it."

"Is it? What about Peter, or Grayson? You threatened them until they pissed their pants and broke up with me!"

"They were assholes anyway if they couldn't handle a little threatening."

"You literally growled at them!" Rachel wailed, tugging her hands through her hair, before getting a strange look on her face. My eyes widened as she walked over to me, eyes suddenly hungry like a tiger. No, no, no! She can't do this shit just, so I won't be mad at her anymore!

"Come on, Pauly. You can't stay mad at me." She climbed into my lap and started kissing up my neck, and I couldn't help gasping as she bit into my collarbone. Rachel and I may be just best friends, but every once and awhile we did indulge a little. If I'm being honest, we had the best sex.

But my thoughts kept shifting to Breanna every so often and what we were feeling for each other.

As her hands started to wander south I grabbed her wrists and swallowed.

"Rach, we can't-"

"Why not? We always do this."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"We broke up. He was too clingy." Her lips silenced me and I felt my sanity start to give way. She pulled away again to suck on my earlobe, which happened to be one of my weaknesses. "Not like you, you know how to give me space and that good dick." I groaned as her tongue slid into my mouth, and I clutched her harder against me.

"I do have a pretty good dick..."

Rachel pulled away and grinned down at me cheekily. "So, you want to fuck?"

"I don't know-"

"Come on, it's been so long. I need you inside me." She kissed me again, but when her hand started to delve into my shorts again I started to think of Breanna and that stopped me in my tracks. Things were different now, I was different now. With a grunt, I pushed her again and turned my head away from her, blush coating my cheeks.

"No, I don't want to."

"Where is the Paul that I knew before I left? He would have jumped at the chance to sleep with his number one bestie!"

"Things change, you know that better than I do."

It only took five seconds for it to hit her.

"Oh! It's about that girl!"

"Y-yeah, it might be..."

"Oh shit! You really do like her!" She cackled with glee. "I was just teasing you, but fuck. She must be pretty great for Casanova Lahote to fall head over heels for her." I couldn't help the grin that graced my cheeks, my mind going straight to the first morning when she came home.

"Yeah, I guess she is..."

"Aw! My little Pauly is growing up!" With a roll of my eyes, I turned back towards her and tickled her sides lightly.

"Oh, shut up, dork." She glared and slapped my hands away as I chuckled. A few more seconds passed before her face became solemn.

"I'm sorry about not telling you about Embry and I. It just kind of happened the night before I left."

"It's fine, I don't care. You're an adult, you can do what you want."

"You really don't care?"

"Do you?" She shook her head, grinning at me. "He might be done with patrol now, you could go over to his house if you really want to get your fix."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all." She lay her head down on my chest and sighed happily and I slowly brushed my hand up and down her back.

"Thank you for being my friend, Paul."

"No problem, Rachel. I love you."

"Love you too, Pauly."

* * *

 _Breanna's POV:_

I stood there frozen, taking in the two in a tight embrace, both matching skin tones, and good looks. Paul had a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell me?

Clenching my fist, I fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"Dammit, dammit!" I bit out and they both looked up in alarm. Instantly, they had broken apart and Paul was headed towards me, but I wasn't having it. "No, leave me alone!"

"Breanna, it isn't what it looks like-"

"Cut the bullshit, you were just stringing me along because you felt sorry for me."

"That's not true!"

"Bullshit! Well, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll be fine without you."

"You have it all wrong! We're not together!" The girl screeched, jumping and grabbing my arm to pull me back as I attempted to leave. I screamed all at once and retched from her hold, pushing her backward. All I saw was William; he was in my brain, in my soul. I had to get out of here.

I took off running out the door, my heart pounding so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest. Why did I feel so betrayed? We had only been friends for a couple days! Not even enough to make an actual connection.

But I couldn't help how I felt. I thought that maybe we could have been something someday. I remembered the kisses and sobbed, dropping to my knees in the forest. Fuck, it hurt so bad. Why had I been such a fool?

I should have known that no one would ever like me like that. I was too broken. _I should have known._


	7. Chapter Seven: Stop Calling Me

**WARNING: GRAPHIC MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL, MENTAL, AND SEXUAL ABUSE, MANIPULATION, TEEN PREGNANCY, CRUDE LANGUAGE, SEXUAL SITUATIONS, AND TRIGGERING IMAGERY. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS OR DO NOT ENJOY IT, DO NOT READ.**

* * *

Chapter Seven.

* * *

 _Breanna's POV:_

It had grown dark as I ventured through the forest, and rain poured heavily. My clothes stuck to me like a second skin and my tears had finally ceased. All I felt was numb and empty.

A wolf howled in the distance and the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

My father was probably worried sick, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Maybe I'd just do everyone a favor and die out here. My child, the spawn of an abuser and a nutcase, would be better off going straight to heaven than having to deal with this horrible world.

"Breanna!"

 _Dammit! He's found me again._

I rushed faster through the trees, looking down to make sure I didn't trip. What I wasn't expecting was a large tree to come right into my walking path.

I hit it head on, and then all I saw was darkness.

* * *

Hours later I woke up, and a blinding light entered my vision.

"Breanna, can you hear me?"

"Y-yes. Where am I?"

"You hit your head on a tree. Do you remember?" A short-haired red-headed doctor asked. I slowly nodded. Everything felt hazy. "What is your full name?"

"Breanna Margret Ulrey."

"What city do you live in?"

"La Push, Washington."

"What is the capitol of Washington?"

"I don't know…"

"I don't think she actually knows that," Dad exclaimed shyly. The light left my vision and I sighed in relief. The doctor gave me a sad look.

"It seems to me that you don't have a concussion, but you'll need to be more careful next time. This stress isn't good on the baby at all."

I nodded again, starting to feel guilty. What kind of mother am I? I'm not better than my mother.

"Please refrain from running around at night, Ms. Ulrey. I'd also like you to make an appointment for your first ultrasound and checkup before you leave."

She talked to us for a bit longer before letting us go and dad helped me make my appointments. On the way home I felt the guilt and disgust for myself start to fill me again.

I can't believe I had acted that way. What was wrong with me? Didn't I ever learn?

"Everything will be okay, baby. I promise," Dad said without looking from the road.

I hoped he was right. I really did.

* * *

 _Paul's POV:_

All I felt was rage. My finger nails had turned into sharp talons, and I pressed my claws deep in my palms as I tried to hold in my anger How could I be so stupid? Cuddling with Rachel like old times? We weren't even in a relationship, but I was still acting like the same old Paul. Fuck em and leave em. That's who I was. Feeling my control waver, I left the house and sat on the porch, head in my furry hands.

I most likely ruined any chance at a relationship or even a friendship with Breanna, and it was all my fault.

 _Fucking idiot_ , I thought to myself as I stared at the expanse of stars, feeling helpless like I did when I was a kid. _Why do you ruin everything you touch?_

"Paul, I'm sorry." Rachel cooed, sitting down next to me and patting my knee affectionately. I pulled away from her and shook my head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It was my fault."

"I was the one who threw myself at you."

"Who could blame you? I'm gorgeous."

"Even if you are going through hell, you still can't help but be an asshole." I grinned, but the tightening of anxiety in my chest. This whole night was fucked. How had it gone from such a good morning to this shit? As I remembered the feeling of holding her on the beach, I felt like I was being punched in the gut. "Don't stress yourself out too much, she's going to forgive you."

"And how are you so sure about that?"

"Rachel's intuition, I suppose."

"Didn't you say that about us working out?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're both currently single, if you hadn't noticed."

"But we worked out together! In a friendship way, at least." I snorted and looked from her face to the sky, watching how it glittered. If only Birdie was here to see it.

"I guess you're right, kid."

"Who you calling kid? I'm your elder, chump."

"Okay, you keep telling yourself that, Rachel." As the stars twinkled, I felt a sudden calmness. All my anger evaporated, and it was just Rachel and I as we always were. With her by my side, I knew that I could gain back Breanna's forgiveness.

A sudden scream belted out of the open window and then crying ensued. As I shot up to go inside, Jean's low murmurs of comfort stopped me in my tracks. She needed her family right now, not me.

Part of me felt at a loss, but I ignored it and returned to my spot next to Rachel, who had been joined by Embry. The three of us sat in silence as Breanna's cries turned a calm breathing, just feeling each other's presence and taking comfort in that.

* * *

 _Breanna's POV:_

It had been almost twenty-four hours since I'd talked to Paul, to anyone. All I felt was shame for how I acted. How inconsiderate I had been to my father, my step-mother, and my step-siblings; to my own child. I needed to take better care of myself, for everyone's sake.

And I needed to talk to Paul, to find out what really is going on. That girl that was with him, the beautiful model-like girl; who was she? He said that was his best friend, but could he have been lying? So many people have lied to me, I had no idea what was real and what was fake.

I really liked Paul and how he made me feel but was he really what was best for me? I was falling too hard too fast; it was almost like when I had met William, and how he had made me feel before things turned ugly. It was too fast, too soon. I needed to get a grip on reality.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. Sitting there frozen, my heart starting to thump wildly in my chest. Who was calling me?

When the ringing stopped, I slowly grabbed the flip phone and opened it, clicking to hear the messages from an unknown number. The voice made my blood run cold.

"Where are you? I need to hear your voice, baby." William sobbed over the caller ID and I felt myself start to grow nauseous, tears already filling my eyes. "You're all I have left in here. Emily and Maverick said I'm dead to them, and my parents refuse to take my calls. I'm staying at a friend's right now. Please, just come back to me, baby. I'll be better to you, to us. I love you, Breanna." A female voice echoed and giggled, and I could tell it was Sarah just by the sound. The girl that Will dumped just to be with me, the girl that verbally and physically assaulted me after I left the hospital. And now he was at her house, probably sleeping with her and treating her with kindness that he never gave to me.

 _It won't last, though. She'll find out what kind of a person he really is soon enough._

The message ended and another one soon started.

"Please, please, baby. Answer me! I'm out of my mind with worry over you, yet you don't give a shit about how I'm feeling! You want me to do something crazy, don't you? You don't care about anyone but yourself!" My heart was pounding and I sweating bullets, but I continued to listen to message after message. "You fucking bitch, you better answer me right now or you'll regret it! Just wait till I get my hands on you. I'll make you regret ever calling the cops, you cunt!" I covered my ears and started to sob. He was out, and he was going to find me. I wouldn't be safe anywhere.

My crying was cut off when there was a knock at the door.

"Honey, I heard crying. Are you alright?" Jean questioned from outside the door. I wiped my eyes and took in a deep breath before answering.

"I-I'm fine, just had a bad dream. Don't worry about me."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, sweetheart. If you need to talk or anything, I'm right here, okay?"

"Okay, thank you, Jean." I let out a breath when I heard her go down the stairs.

Dammit, what was I going to do? I had caused everyone unneeded stress already over the whole running into a tree fiasco and now this green-eyed demon rears his ugly head and threatens my stability again. Well, no. I'm not going to let him intimidate or bother me. I'll just ignore the calls.

My phone continued to ring for the rest of the night, but I stopped myself from listening to the messages. It would just mess with my head more, and I needed to have a healthier body and mind if I wanted my child to be healthy.

When Sandy came to bed I shut off my phone and fell asleep with the ringing still in my head.

* * *

 _Paul's POV:_

I woke up Thursday morning to the sound of pounding feet and people arguing. With an angry grunt, I made my way to the kitchen to see what the hell was going on and my jaw dropped to the floor.

Rachel stood with her hands on her hips facing and mirror image of herself, only this one had noticeably tired eyes, messy hair, and two toddlers on both of her hips.

Rebecca, the prodigal daughter, has returned to La Push. But why now?

"You barely speak to me for months and you have the audacity to ask if you can stay at Paul's place? Oh no, nuh uh. You made your bed, go lie in it." She raised her nose high and scrunched it in disgust. "But I guess that's how you got in this mess, right?"

"Oh look, I'm Rachel, better than everyone else and I can do no wrong! Well, I'm sorry we can't all be perfect like you!"

"No, I'm not perfect, you're just below average! What would mom say if she saw you like this, whoring around with some surfer? You have two kids, for Christ sake!"

"Don't you say shit about my kids or what mom would have thought! We'll never know what she thought of all this because she's dead, Rachel! Stop using her to guilt trip me into doing what you want! You think she'd really be proud of how you treat your family, your friends? How you treat your boyfriends? At least I have a heart and I'm actually nice to people."

"Yeah, nice enough to let them fuck you and then leave you for someone else!" Rebecca's eyes were like fire and without a second thought, I took the two munchkins out of her arms and quickly retreated outside as an all-out brawl ensued. I may be Rachel's soulmate, but I am not getting in the middle of her and her twin. Especially, when she's being a total bitch.

We walked the small ways to Emily and Sam's and I walked straight in, almost melting when the two tots in my arms nuzzled nervously into my neck. On vacations with Rachel to Hawaii, I had met the bouncing baby boys, respectively named Joseph II and Solomon II after their father and ancestor. Sully was more nervous and cautious, and very picky, while Joey was very curious and loved to get into things he wasn't supposed to. _Especially the toilet_.

"It's okay, guys. We're just at Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam's house." The living room was abuzz with activity, Claire and Sammy bouncing on Quil's legs as he a one hand game of Call of Duty, while Jared, Kim, and Emily went over the plans for the Pack vacation trip.

Due to everyone turning into huge assholes when they were overworked, Sam and Jacob both agreed to a pack family vacation. This year was only the second year and we would be going to Seth's pick, California. Good thing too, I loved the heat. And I'd be able to visit my baby sister while she was on break.

As I sat down on the loveseat, Quil raised an eyebrow before asking, "What's with the tater tots? Rob a daycare or something?"

"Nope, worse. Becca's back and I had to save these guys from the twin terrors."

"No shit?" I shook my head. "Wow does Jake know?"

"He will soon enough if he doesn't already." As Emily walked past to grab her son she whacked Quil on the back of the head lightly, earning a grunt in annoyance from him. Claire just giggled happily from her spot on his lap before attempting to grab the controller from him.

Settling into the couch, I moved the tots so that they were in a more comfortable position and looked down at them. You could tell that they were Becca's kids just by looking at them; same nose, eyes, and smile. Their hair and ears, though; that was all Solomon.

Now, why had she come home? Was something going on with Solomon? There were a million possibilities.

"How's Breanna doing? I heard from Sam that she hit her head pretty bad." At the sound of her name, I sucked in a breath and tensed.

"She's okay, I guess." _Not like I'd know._

Quil sighed and gave me a sad look, "Is she still not talking to you?"

"She isn't talking to anyone. And all because I was cuddling with my best friend."

"Oh, please. Paul Lahote just cuddling? Bullshit."

Emily's voice rang from the kitchen in warning, "I swear if you curse one more time Ateara, I'm going to rip both your lips off and bury them in the backyard!"

"Okay, so it was more than cuddling. But I wasn't going to go through with it." Quil gawked at me and shook his head before he smirked.

"You're so whipped, bro. It's only been a few days and you're smitten."

"Don't remind me," Joey said some indecipherable words and patted my cheek with his hand before giggling to himself. Sully looked on with wide eyes and a nervous look on his face. Thankfully, though, the rest of his body was relaxed. "Guess it's just us three until your mama gets back."

"Mama." He said softly, and I nodded.

"Yeah, mama. Do you know any other words?"

"Dada!"

"Good job! Can you say, Paul?"

"Dada!"

"No, Paul."

"Mama."

"Okay, we'll have to work on that one." The rest of the morning was spent in the Uley's living room, romping around with the kids and stuffing our faces with sweets that Emily baked.

* * *

Around twelve-thirty, Becca Black stalked to the Uley home, Rachel trailing behind her, in search of her darling baby boys.

"Mama, mama!" Joey squawked, and both boys held their hands out to be picked up. She gratefully brought them both in her arms with ease and kissed their chubby cheeks.

"Thank you for taking care of them, Paul. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Maybe if you hadn't attacked me, he wouldn't have had to take care of them." Rachel spits out, folding her arms over her chest in defiance.

 _Oh no, not again_.

All this stress was going to affect the boys sooner or later, but later if I could help it. Seeing how the situation would escalate, I quickly grabbed Rachel by the wrist and pulled her outside. We stood in silence for a while, her eyes looking everywhere but mine.

With a deep breath, I inquired. "What's your problem, Rach?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Her face flushed, and it looked like she was about to explode.

"She can't just come in here demanding a place to stay when she was the one that whored around in the first place!"

"Whoring around? That sounds a little hypocritical coming from _you_ of all people."

"Me of all people? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You sleep around with guys all the time."

"I never got knocked up!"

"So that makes her a whore?"

"Yes- no-" She pushed me back and I stumbled, caught off guard. "I don't know!"

"Rachel, calm down."

"Why you are taking her side? You think she'll fuck you if you give her a place to stay? I wouldn't put it past her."

"Of course, not-"

"Same old Casanova Paul, slutting around Washington as always. Do you not have self-respect for yourself?"

"Wow, says the same girl that tried to fuck me yesterday, but I guess you forgot about that since you're the reason Breanna's not talking to me."

"Or maybe she's not talking to you because she finally sees what sort of person you really are?"

"And what sort of person am I, Rachel?" She turned away from me, her body seething. I could hear Becca and Kim talking in the kitchen, and Claire munching happily on a grilled cheese sandwich and telling Jared her plans of going to the beach. Sully snoozed, finally relaxed in his mother's arms, and Joey had now crawled into Quil's arms and demanded attention.

I could be in there enjoying their company, but I'm out here dealing with my imprints bullshit. Fucking incredible, really.

"I'm gonna go and leave you to your pity party, but when you start acting like a big girl you can join us." I felt like I'd been slapped and my whole body ached, but I put on a fake smile as I stepped back into the house, heading straight to the kitchen to grab a grilled cheese from Emily.

"I added some ham in there for you," Emily said with a smile as she handed me a plate with four sandwiches on it, and I grinned back before sitting down at the table. Becca leaned over towards me in her seat, careful not to tousle the toddler in her arms, before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Paul."

"It's fine, Becca. I love having the boys around."

"It's my fault you guys fought. It'd be better if I went to the motel in Forks." I shook my head, my eyes trailing over Sully's relaxed face and cute button nose.

"No, you'll stay with me. You can take my bedroom."

"I couldn't _possibly-"_

"It's yours until you're on your feet." She opened her mouth again to argue, but I shook my head.

"If you're really sure…"

"Of course, I am."

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate this." There were tears in her eyes. "I can't go to my dad's, he'll just say, 'I told you so', and make me feel like shit. He and Rachel are so alike it's unreal." Upon hearing her name my stomach tightened, but I ignored it.

"I understand, don't worry. You and the boys will always have a place at mine." She placed Sully into Emily's arms before engulfing me into a hug and crying into my chest as I awkwardly patted her back. "Shh, it's going to be okay. I got you, shh." My words filled me with a calm feeling, and I tightened my hold on her.

 _It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay._

* * *

 _Breanna's POV:_

Day in day out, the calls never stopped. If anything, they had gotten worse. Tears streamed down my face and panic filled my bones every time I heard the ringing.

I attempted to distract myself by doing other things, but the ringing always brought me back to reality. He was going to find me, and he was going to kill me. It was a constant thought in my head as I struggled to go on throughout the day like nothing was wrong.

Around noon when the family was gone to school and work, it became too much.

Maybe he's trying to tell me something and I'm just blowing him off. There has to be a reason why he keeps calling me.

Against my better judgment, I sat on my bed and opened the flip phone to listen to the messages, but then it started to ring again. In shock, I threw the phone across the room. It landed on a pile of dirty clothes, its shrill sound filling the room and making my stomach uneasy.

"Why do you keep calling? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Tears fell from my eyes and before I could stop it I was bawling, big ugly cries coming from my mouth. I covered my eyes with my hands and let myself cry for the first time in days.

It was so hard acting like everything is fine when my mind was a warzone. It was so fucking hard. How was I supposed to be someone's mom when I couldn't even deal with the stress of a simple phone call?

Out of nowhere, my phone was shut off, and I was wrapped in a pair of large, warm, and familiar arms. Arms I knew all too well.

Paul. But why was he here after everything that I had done?

"It's going to be okay, I'm here." He whispered into my ear. I couldn't stop crying as he pulled me into his lap and rocked me back and forth, rubbing my back soothingly. Part of me wanted to push him away, scream at him to let me go, but the other didn't want to leave his arms yet.

A voice in my head whispered, _he's here now as a friend, so accept him as one._ So that's what I did. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I cried into his chest and let him comfort me, soaking in the warmth and compassion that rolled off him. After what seemed like forever, I stopped crying and leaned up, wiping my face with the back of my hands. We stared into each other's eyes, the room now quiet except for our breathing, and without thinking I kissed him.

We had never kissed like this before, and I groaned as our tongues touched. I tugged at his shirt and ran my nails over his abs, causing him to moan involuntarily.

I just wanted to forget, I wanted to be normal. _Let me be normal, please._

But my hope was shattered when he pulled away, lips puffy and breathless.

"We can't do this, at least not like this."

"Is it because of _her_?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"No, it isn't. It's about _you_."

"What about me?"

"You're just using me to forget your piece of shit ex-boyfriend."

"That's not it at all!"

"Then why all of the sudden do you want to fuck me? Is it because you caught me with my best friend or because he keeps calling you?" I looked down at my lap and bit my lip. "So, which is it?"

"I don't know!" I screamed, sobbing into my hands. "I just want to be normal! Let me be normal!"

"Being normal is over-rated. Just be you!" I wiped my eyes as I started to cry again.

"I'm not good enough."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"Have you seen yourself? You're amazing!"

"You're just saying that-"

"Oh, cut it out with that shit and listen to me. Breanna, you are an amazing, funny, and beautiful girl that deserves better than some piece of shit that beats you." He got on his knees and stared at me with a look of determination. "You deserve someone who will always comfort you in your time of need, who will make you laugh, who will treat you with the respect you deserve."

With shaky hands, I cupped his face and gave him a small smile, "That sounds a lot like you."

"Well, I guess it may have some similarities, but I am far from the guy for you."

"And why is that?"

"I'm not a good guy. I've done a lot of shit I'm not proud of." Paul stood up and tried to step away from me, but I pulled him back to me and lay my head on his chest, relishing in his warmth.

"Same here." He stood rigid, almost as if poised for attack, but I continued to hug him. It was almost as if our roles were reversed, instead of him being the comfort I had always needed, I was that for him. Or at least I hope I was.

"You have no idea." A howl echoed through the open bedroom window and we both jumped. His eyes grew dark as they met mine.

"I have to go." He pressed a kiss to my forehead before walking out the door, leaving me awe-struck. As I stood in my spot unwavering, my stomach had finally had enough with my stress and I threw up in the trashcan, sobbing as my phone started to ring once again.

* * *

The sun set, and still, I sit in my room. Jean and Kenny came to sit with me, Jean cleaning up the trashcan and helping me brush my teeth and drink some water, but they left when it got too late. Sandy was staying over at her friends, so I was left alone for the time being. The comforter was wrapped tightly around me, cocooning me in its embrace.

Dad had taken the phone and was going to send it to my mother as evidence in our case, so all I had now was my MP3 player. Not that I was complaining in the slightest. Thinking of how desperate his voice sounded made me shiver.

One earbud sat in my ear, softly playing Bring Me The Horizon, and rain fell against the window in a comforting rhythm. It had taken me hours, but I finally felt okay again. Like the world wasn't falling apart around me. I finally felt relaxed and safe again.

There was a knock at the door, but I just burrowed further into the comforter, wanting to disappear. No more craziness, no more excitement. Please, just let me be. But my please weren't answered as the door slowly opened, and a hulking figure emerged from the low light of the hallway.

"Birdie? It's Paul." He paused, and I tried to make out his features in the dark light. "Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay." Paul stepped into the room, shutting the door softly, before sitting down in front of my bed and laying his head on the mattress. We sit there in silence for a while, only our breathing, the rain, and the song playing in my ears. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I should have told you about her." I pulled out the earbud and pulled my head out of the blanket. His face shone in the moonlight that entered through the window, and I couldn't help but marvel at his beauty. Good jaw-line, great lips. Sparkling, sad brown eyes.

"Who is she?"

"You know the chief of the tribe, Billy Black?" I nodded. Dad had told me about him and his son, they were visiting his sister, so they couldn't come to dinner. "Rachel's one of his daughter's and my best friend. We dated a while ago, but we could never see each other like that." I nodded. "This morning his other daughter, Rebecca, showed up on my doorstep with her kids because she caught her husband cheating."

"That's so sad."

"I'm not going to lie to you, I've slept around before. I used to fuck anything that walked just to feel anything other than anger and loneliness. But I haven't slept around in six months and I don't plan on it anytime soon."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted to be honest with you because I care about you." He slowly leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips that had my head swimming. "I have feelings for you and I will wait until you are ready to return them."

"That could take forever," I whispered back, a small smile gracing my lips. He grinned back and shrugged.

"I have time." We sat in silence for a few minutes before my eyes started to feel heavy. I yawned, and he chuckled. "I should probably head home now. Mind if I come back tomorrow?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Good, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." He started to lean in again but stopped himself. "Can I kiss you again?" I just nodded, starting to smile again. Paul kissed me again and my body felt warm all over. He stood up and started towards the door. "Goodnight, Birdie."

"Goodnight, Paul." I fell asleep as soon as the words left my mouth, drifting into dreamland. Thankfully, my nightmares stayed away, and I slept peacefully.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Rose Court Strike

**WARNING: GRAPHIC MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL, MENTAL, AND SEXUAL ABUSE, MANIPULATION, TEEN PREGNANCY, BULLYING, CRUDE LANGUAGE, SEXUAL SITUATIONS, AND TRIGGERING IMAGERY. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS OR DO NOT ENJOY IT, DO NOT READ.**

* * *

Chapter Eight.

* * *

 _Paul's POV:_

I was so damn nervous, and I had no idea why. It wasn't like it was a date. No, just two friends spending time together. Nothing out of the ordinary about that.

"Why do you keep pacing?" Rachel asked from her spot on the couch. Joey sat on her knee bouncing and cackling like a mad man.

"No reason." It was still weird between Rachel and I. She had apologized, but I could tell she was still angry. I was still angry, honestly.

"Come on, tell me. Maybe I can help you out."

"I think I'll pass." Without waiting for a reply, I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door to my truck that my dad had bought me on my sixteenth birthday. The drive to her house didn't take too long and soon I was knocking on the front door and trying not to shit myself.

Jean opened the door and ushered me inside with a knowing smile and pushed me into the living room. Breanna sat on the couch in a cream-colored sweater and dark blue skinny jeans that made her look so cuddly I almost sat down next to her and stayed there for the rest of the night.

When she looked up at me and smiled I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"R-ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket."

We drove in silence to Forks with an awkwardness in the air. This was the first time we had spent time together alone since everything that had happened. We were just Breanna and Paul and that was terrifying to me.

I took her to my favorite place, Pacific Pizza, and we were sat in ten minutes and looking over the menu. We decided on a large Hawaiian pizza to share and two waters. Of course, I could eat three of these babies on a normal day, but today was no normal day.

Today I was having dinner with Breanna and was ten seconds from exploding because of my nerves.

"So, how is everything?" She asked as she sipped her drink.

"Ah, everything is good. My house is kind of cramped right now, but I'll live." We both laughed sort of forcefully and I tugged at the collar of my button up shirt that Seth had suggested.

Fuck, it's so hot in here. Why did I wear this stupid shirt again? Oh yeah, because Seth said that she would think I looked _smexy._ Whatever the hell that meant.

"How is everything with you?"

"I've been good. I have a doctor's appointment on the twentieth to check on my bundle of joy, but other than that life's been normal. Well, as normal as it can be."

"I heard from Kenny that you handed over the phone." She tensed up but faked a smile. I could see right through it, though.

"Yeah, I did. Dad sent it to mom and she's handing it over to the lawyer to use as evidence in the court case."

"You're taking him to court?"

"Yeah… Why, is there a problem with that?"

"N-no! Of course not," I chuckled at her annoyed expression. "It's awesome. I had no idea. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You being here helps enough." Breanna placed her freezing hand over my own and I swear I almost died. It was so weird having a crush. They look at you a certain away or touch you and you go insane.

It was so exhausting but so so worth it too.

We talked for a while longer and she kept touching me into the pizza came. We ate our weight and afterwards decided to e spontaneous and drive to Walmart in Port Angeles and pick up a few school supplies for Breanna.

Turns out she'd be starting at Forks High next week, which is a shame. There were some mean bitches there and I feared what they would do to her. Kids can be mean, especially if you're a scarred pregnant teen that seems to flinch whenever someone comes near.

I'd beat all of their asses if that meant saving her from asshole bullies.

She slid her hand into mine as we walked to the stationary aisle and my stomach filled with excitement. She glanced up at me and smiled.

Yeah, I'm for sure beating her bullies asses. No one takes that pretty smile away if I have anything to say about it.

* * *

 _Breanna's POV:_

With school supplies bought, Paul drove us back to Forks and we hit JT's Sweet Stuff, and both got vanilla cones. We enjoyed our sweet treats inside, sitting down at a small table beside each other.

Paul finished his quickly and as soon as he swallowed the last bite a red head with thick glasses sat down in an empty chair at the table. Paul groaned.

"What do you want, Katie?"

"Is this _her_?"

"None of your business."

"Are you the new girl?" I glanced at Paul who shook his head, but I slowly nodded. Immediately she squealed and held out her hand to shake. "I'm Katie Marshall! I'm captain of the welcoming committee and I'm here to make sure your time at Forks High a great one!"

As she took in a quick breath and went to speak again, Paul cut her off. "Are you finished?"

"Can't believe you're already macking on the new girl, fuck boy. Ever heard of class?"

"Sorry I can't be your sweet pizza-face nerd with an IQ of one-fifty. Some of us like to have fun."

"Have fun with your AIDs, grease ball! And it was nice to meet you, Breanna!" When she was out of earshot I raised an eyebrow at Paul.

"Who was that?"

"Embry's ex-girlfriend. She never liked me and thought I was a bad influence on him."

"What a bitch." Paul snorted, and I smiled slyly.

"I couldn't agree more, Birdie." After that weird encounter, we finished our food and headed for home. It became dark on the drive back and without knowing I must have fallen asleep. My dreams were empty and comforting.

* * *

When Sandy pulled up to Forks High School, I didn't know what to think. I hadn't been to school since last May. It couldn't be much different, right? Classes, homework, social hierarchies.

The only difference is that I'm pregnant and living across the country.

Biting at my lip, I swallowed my nerves before opening the door and waving Sandy goodbye.

"Have a good day, sissy! Love you!" She sped off like a bat out of hell and I quickly made my way into the front office building and got my schedule.

My first class is English with Mr. Mason, a balding man who hands me the reading list for the rest of the semester and sends me to an empty desk in the last row towards the left. I sit beside a girl who gives me a once over and grimaces, and in front of a girl who smiles and waves. Shyly, I wave back before pulling out my notebook and writing down the notes on the board. The rest of the class went by quickly and soon I was rushing to find my next class. The school was split into different buildings and I had no idea which was where.

As I was scrambling around, my stomach to feel sick, the waving girl from before and a golden-haired boy wearing a button up came up to me and took my schedule.

"You're the new girl, right?"

"Yes, I'm Breanna Ulrey."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Marcus Newton and this is my girlfriend, Peyton Mallory. We can help you find your next class."

"It's okay, I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no trouble, we're happy to help," Peyton exclaimed with a smile before lending me her arm. I grabbed it gently.

"Yeah! We're sort of like superheroes, in my opinion." Marcus teased. We made our way out of the building and into the overcast day. I felt nervous and awkward, but pretty okay. "So, where are you from?"

"Indiana."

"That's a long way from here."

"Heh, yeah."

"How do you like Forks?"

"It's nice. I love how green it is."

"Me too, my sister hates it, though." After simple conversation, we ended up in another building and my class. With a wave goodbye, I was left alone. The day seemed to drag on until lunchtime.

Everything was going smoothly. I grabbed a salad and a bottle of water and was just about to sit down with Marcus and Peyton when someone tripped me. Without a care for the lunch tray, I let it fall from my hands and tried to stop from landing on my stomach.

Warm hands grabbed both of my arms right as I was about to hit the floor.

"Breanna are you alright?" Mike questioned with wide blue eyes.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Peyton asked right after, staring deep into my eyes.

"I think I'm okay-"

A screech filled the cafeteria. The three of us turned to where the sound was coming from and my gaze met eyes filled with flames. A girl with long curly brown hair and perfect makeup stared daggers at me. On her blouse sat my salad.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. This couldn't end well.

"My new shirt is ruined! What the fuck!" Three of her friends dabbed at her blouse similar to little birds pecking at seeds on the ground. Angrily, she brushed them off and pointed at me. I shrunk as her gaze settled on me. "You did this, you rat."

"Danielle, buzz off. It was an accident." Peyton shot back, letting go of her grip on my arm to stand in front of me.

"Yeah, right! I saw her throw her tray."

One of Danielle's followers, a tiny girl with straight red hair exclaimed with a grimace, "Yeah, she did it on purpose."

"It's funny how you think you're important enough to have someone purposefully throw food on you. Wow, how self-involved can you be?" Marcus said bitingly. "And you, Annie. Maybe you should try not shoving your head up Danielle's ass. _Just a thought_."

Without giving a second glance at Marcus or Peyton she turned back to me. Sticking her nose in the air, she spat, "You're paying me to get this dry cleaned."

My body shook as Marcus let me go and Peyton took me to the girl's bathroom, tears pricking my eyes. I didn't want to cry on my first day because of some mean girl. But I couldn't help it as a few started to fall.

"Don't cry, she's not worth it." Peyton wiped the tears from my eyes with her thumbs and then pulled me into a loose hug. "It's okay, Marcus and I aren't going to let her bother you. Friends protect each other."

"Friends?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" As she gave me a genuine smile I felt myself start to relax. I still wasn't used to this treatment, this kindness.

"I haven't had friends in a long time."

"Well, now you do. And we're not going anywhere."

* * *

The next day I decided to bring my lunch and head to the library instead. The area was comforting and quiet, much like a library should be. A few students talking quietly at other tables, but the one with a girl reading caught my eye. I had seen her in the hallway before, and I think she was in my last class of the day.

Her hair was short, black, and a bit messy and she wore a large gray sweater with a peter pan collar. A pair of thick, dark framed glasses sat at the tip of her nose and she sipped lazily from a carton of apple juice.

She looked nice enough, maybe I could make another friend?

But as I went to walk over and introduce myself, her eyes snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"What do you want?"

"I-I just wanted to know if I could sit here."

"Why?"

"You seem nice?" The girl's expression softened but remained passive. A few long seconds passed before she slowly nodded.

"Yeah, you can sit. But don't be surprised when they make fun of you for associating with me."

"I think I'll be made fun of for different reasons, so don't worry," I answered with a small smile before digging into my food. It was a nice salad, some grapes, and a water bottle.

"So cryptic, would it be rude to ask about the different reasons?"

"Can I trust you?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay, well. There are circumstances to why I came here that I would not like to talk about at this moment, but I will tell you some small bits,"

"Go on, I'm at the edge of my seat."

"I was in a bad relationship, so I moved to get away from it. And I'm expecting. Not to mention I dumped my lunch over some girl and now she's out for blood."

"Wow, that's heavy."

"Mhm."

"I guess we're a couple of misfits, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You can sit here from now on, okay? This is a safe space."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

For the rest of lunch period, we sat in a comfortable silence, much better than yesterday's debacle. When the bell rang we started to pack up. A ripped piece of paper was shoved into my hand.

"Here, it's my phone number. Maybe we can hang out outside of lunch." She said with a small smile before throwing her backpack over her shoulder and leaving the library. I grinned down at the number before putting it into my pocket. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad. I'd already made three friends in two days. The mean girl had it out for me, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

 _I could be happy here_ , I thought. _I would be happy here_. I'd make sure of it.

* * *

"So, when am I going to meet the famous Black's that you've been going on about?" The next morning Paul and I sat in his truck as he drove me to school. I felt exhausted but content; he and I had stayed up all night on the phone talking about nothing and everything. As the days continued to pass we grew closer and closer. And I was falling for him without even meaning to.

"After all the bullshit blows over. With Rach and Becca back, all hell will break loose."

"I hope everything goes smoothly."

"Me too." We pulled into the Forks High School parking lot and I slipped out of the truck quickly. "I'll pick you up after school, okay?"

"Roger that, P."

"Have a good day. Learn some shit!" He called out as I neared the stairs before peeling out of the parking lot.

As I walked up the stairs I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see who it was and then I tripped.

I was falling, falling, falling fast. On instinct, I put my arms out to get most of the impact. My body wouldn't turn fast enough to move my stomach out of the way.

My baby.

Thankfully, two arms pulled me back from the crushing blow. Peyton looked ready to kill.

"What the fuck! How could you trip her like that? She could have gotten hurt, you stupid bitch!" She screeched before turning to Marcus. "Walk her to her locker and to class, please. I'll meet you inside in a second."

"Sure thing. Come on, Breanna." He swiftly led me away from the scene unfolding behind me. Their screaming match made my skin crawl and I fought the urge to cover my ears.

When we made it to my locker I quickly pulled out of his hold and tried to stop myself from shaking.

"Are you alright?"

"That was too close for comfort." Without thinking I rubbed my stomach to soothe myself. They were okay, still there. They weren't going anywhere.

"I'm glad you both are okay." He said with a small smile and I felt my skin pale. As he saw my expression he quickly said, "Don't worry! Peyton and I don't care at all."

"Thank you, Marcus. I'm glad I met you both."

"No problem, and we're glad we met you too. Peyton doesn't have a lot of good friends because of her sister's actions. She really values your friendship already."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," I unlocked my locker and put my bag inside before grabbing my first few books and a notebook. "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

"Will Peyton be okay?"

"Don't worry about her, she can hold her own." Nodding, we made our way to my class and said our goodbyes.

The rest of the school day was calm, for which I was thankful for.

* * *

 _Third person POV:_

"That stupid emo bitch, acting like she's better than me when my father probably makes more in an hour than her father does in a week," Danielle tutted as she put on some eyeliner. Annie nodded in agreement as she rolled on her bright red lipstick. "She needs to pay."

"What do you want to do? Beat her behind the school or tell Jeffrey Ingleton that she's in love with him?" Stacey asked with a cackle. Another girl months prior had stepped on their toes and after a few choice words from Maisie, Jeffrey had fallen head over heels and stalked her until she changed schools and cities.

The Rose Court, which they were dubbed by most of the student body, didn't fuck around. Especially with trailer trash bitches that ruined their four-hundred-dollar blouses.

Annie grinned before saying, "I say we tell everyone how much she likes to open her legs. The football team will eat that shit up."

"I love the way you think, Annie," Danielle grinned and pulled Annie into a tight embrace. Annie's cheeks went red and Stacey's jaw clenched. Maisie rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and decided to stay silent. The bullying was getting old.

With their plans made they started to put it into action, starting by sending a group text to all of the popular crowd. From there it would spread like wildfire.

* * *

 _Paul's POV:_

The airport was a buzz of activity. I sat in an uncomfortable, too small chair as I waited for the chief and his annoying son to return. Maybe Jacob finally forgot about Bella or broke the weird imprint with her baby? No, probably not. But we could all dream, right?

Not like I hate Renesmonster or anything. No, I hated her mother. But Nessie was a sweet cherub that enjoyed making mud pies and reciting Robert Frost poems backward. And forcing her Uncle Paul to eat said mud pies and listen to said poems for hours on end.

I only hoped that Jake and her only ever saw each other as family; I'd probably have to beat his ass if he put his nasty hands on her when she was full grown. It's just creepy.

"Lahote! Glad ta see ya!" I was pulled out of my thoughts as I was yanked from my seat and pulled into a crushing hug by none other than Jacob Black. Hugging him back tightly, I breathed in his scent. Being close to other pack members always calmed the wolf, even if it was a little gay. But who wasn't a little gay?

"How was your trip?"

"It was good. But we might have brought some people along…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my gosh, is that Gene's boy? He's so grown up! And still as cute as a button!" Emmie Black's voice rang, and my eyes widened. Oh shit, oh no.

"She and her dick husband finally got a divorce and he took everything from then. So now Aunt Emmie and her kids will be staying with us for a while."

"I have something I need to tell you, bro," He rolled his eyes at me. "It's important."

"Can it wait?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay, what is it?"

"The twins are back." The air whooshed out of his lungs and his body became rigid. Rachel and Becca were touchy subjects for him, for a multitude of reasons.

"Wait… both of them? Not just Rachel"

"Yes. Becca caught Solomon with some other bitch. She and the boys and Rachel have been staying with me."

"You only have a one bedroom! What the hell… Why didn't Becca call us? She could have taken my bedroom!"

"She didn't want to hear your dad say 'I-told-you-so'. She's already heard enough of that from Rach." He groaned and rubbed his brows.

"Shit, this is a total shit show. Dad's going to be pissed."

"Should we tell him now?"

"Maybe we should wait until dinner."

"Sounds good to me."

Emmie pulled me into a tight hug and patted my back. I hugged her back, my heart hammering as my eyes caught Billy's. But he just grinned back before turning to his eleven-year-old niece, Connie, and talking her head off. His sixteen-year-old nephew, J.D. pushed his chair for him.

"Thank you for picking us up, son. Think we can all fit inside?" Billy asked when Emmie let me go, her hand still holding my arm.

"Yeah, the kiddos will have to ride in the back with your wheelchair, though."

"Not a problem, dude," J.D. exclaimed with a lazy grin. If I didn't know him I would have thought he was stoned out of his mind, but that was just J.D. He was always a calm and easy guy.

"Why don't we get going? I'm sure you want to rest, dad," Jacob said, but Billy shook his head.

"I think I might head over to Charlie's. Is Ness visiting yet?"

"Nope, two weeks away," We started towards baggage claim. "Two long weeks…" Jacob said as he grimaced, and I cringed. Damn imprinting, made us all little bitches. My chest ached as I thought of my own dumb ass imprint sitting at home stewing in her own anger. That'd have to change real quick when all this shit was dealt with.

"Let's get on the road then!" Emmie said before leading me by the arm. "Wow, you really do look like your father. Takes me back." I fought a gag as she stared at me with heart eyes. She looked sexy for her age, yeah. But imagining her and my father getting jiggy with it? Not a fan.

The six of us grabbed their luggage and made our way to my truck. Emmie and Billy rode up front with me while Jake bitterly rode in the back with the kids.

The ride felt like it took forever as Emmie talked my head off about my father.

"He was amazing, you know? Knew how to love a woman," She prattled on. Billy covered his mouth to keep in his laughter.

I held in a groan and kept my eyes on the road, trying to block out her voice.

Please let us get back to La Push soon, please.

"His hands, mmm. Love a man with good hands."

Please let us get back to La Push! I beg you, spirits!

* * *

Rebecca was sitting outside the Black home when we finally made it back. After lunch at the diner and a stop at the Swan's, we finally entered La Push. Jake and I thought we'd have more time to deal with shit but guess not.

As soon as Billy saw her a smile appeared on his face. Good sign.

She pulled him into a tight hug. When she pulled away, he raises an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing back so soon? Where's Solomon and the kids?"

"I'm home… for good." The smile that had grace Billy's face disappeared instantly.

"Huh?"

Rebecca held up her hands and smiled uneasily, "Surprise?"

"What?"

"Yeah, funny thing. I caught him in bed with my best friend. So now I'm back for forever." The awkward silence that set in was jarring. Billy's face grew stoic.

"Rebecca…"

"What's with that face?"

"I knew running off with that surfer was a bad decision, but no, you told me he was amazing, and I let my guard down. And now you're homeless with two children to look after!"

"Paul's letting me stay with him for now."

"You need to think about someone other than yourself for a change. The boys will be wondering where their papa went and home since you've packed them all up out of nowhere."

"Well, their papa barely spent time with them. They barely miss him at all."

"Why did you have to leave with him? Look where you are now! Single mother and homeless."

"I didn't think it would turn out this way, dad. I can't see the future!"

"Ever since you turned fifteen it's one boy after another breaking your heart. Don't you get sick of it?"

"Of course, I do! How can you say that?"

"You're so stupid sometimes. Why do you let these boys treat you like this? Don't you have any respect for yourself?" Billy hollered, and Rebecca froze, a look of shock marring her features. "What would your mother say if she could see you? Your life is just one big disappointment!"

"I come home for a fresh start and for what? To deal with you putting me down again for something out of my control? Solomon cheated on me! Just like Toby, and Marcus, and Greyson, and Albert, and every guy I've ever been with!" Rebecca yelled, her voice cracking. She sobbed, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I try so hard to be good to them. Even when I'm hurt, when I'm angry, when I want to break things off. I just want to be loved, is that so hard?"

"Becca, honey-" Emmie attempted to defuse the situation, but Becca pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry for not being the daughter you can be proud of. I'm sorry I'm the daughter who ran away to Hawaii with her surfer boyfriend and got knocked up. I'm sorry I can't be better," Her expression turned determined. "But my life is not one big disappointment. I have Joey and Sully, the lights of my life. My moon and sun. Fuck you for thinking they're anything but _perfect_." She turned to leave, letting her aunt Emmie, who was glaring at her brother something fierce, lead her over to me. Her eyes were tired, and she looked ready to topple over.

"Go on, run! All you know how to do!"

Rebecca ignored him and whispered, "Can we get out of here?"

"Sure thing. Let's go back to the kiddos," She nodded, and I turned and knelt down to let her hop on my back. When she was safely on I started running down the beach, the wind in my face and Rebecca's tears rolling down my back.

It was such a fucked up situation and there was pain on both sides, but I knew one thing for sure. Joey and Sully would never be caught in the middle. I'd make sure of it.

* * *

 _Breanna's POV:_

It had been a rough start, but the rest of the day had turned out well. When I made my way out of school and got into the truck, I was met with a stressed out and exhausted looking Paul.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea." He pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive home. "Wanna watch a movie at yours?"

"One condition."

"Which is?" A smile played on his features.

"The Incredibles."

"You've got yourself a deal, missy."


End file.
